THE ONE WITH MY STORY
by E. Els 23
Summary: Even if Mikayla may have feelings for Brady, he'll have to work for her. He just doesn't have the courageous and hides his feelings behind flirtaous jokes. But what will happen if the jokes just get too much for Mikayla? Will all hope be lost for BraKayla?
1. THE ONE WITH THE GUARD COMPETITION

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic. Please read and review! Don't be too harsh and please it's very important to me to let me know what you think.**

Brady and Boomer just got rescued by Muhammad after an attack by the Tarantula people in the woods. They are dirty and their clothes are torn. They enter the castle, out of breath.

"I can't believe Lanny gave us the wrong directions. You'd think he was trying to get rid of us!" As Brady said these words, Lanny enters the castle wearing one of the king's crowns.

"Oh, you guys are alive" Lanny said disappointed while taking off the crown quickly and throwing it into a plant. "I mean you guys are back!"

"Yeah and we just got attacked by the Tarantula people!" Boomer replied.

"Then why aren't you dead?" Lanny accidentally thought these words out loud.

"Oh Muhammad saved our ass again." Boomer replied.

Lanny then walks away, whispering: "Darn, I got to get rid of that guard!"

Brady: "Hey Boom, the guards sure save our asses a lot. We should do something back for them. (He thinks for a while) I got it! We should hold a guard competition and the winner gets a cash reward."

Without being noticed Mikayla also enters the castle. Boomer: "That's a great idea!"

Mikayla: "Oh no, the kings are thinking again." Brady and Boomer shouted girlishly when then heard these words and realised they weren't alone any more.

Finally recovered after being frightened Boomer laughs sarcastically and says: "Well, I think you are going to like this idea. We are going to have a guard competition. It's to show our appreciation to the guards for saving us so much. The winner gets a cash reward."

"That's great idea Kings!" Mikayla said surprised by this great plan. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that! I got to win that competition. I need that cash for a new machete."

"I can make that happen, you know." Brady said to her and winked. Mikayla just rolls her eyes as the three of them left the castle.

A few hours later…

Mikayla has just lost the competition in the finals against Mason. She is very upset, since she is a little bit of a sour loser. Mikayla, Brady and Boomer enter the castle.

"Ugh, I can't believe I lost with one point! I mean ONE POINT!" Mikayla said angrily. "Wow, you look so beautiful when you are upset…" Brady replied. "Not now, Brady!" Mikayla shouted. "Okay, but don't be upset. Second place gets a reward too." Brady said. "Really? What's the reward?" Mikayla asked excitedly. "Me…" "You are pathetic! When are you going to get? I will never ever go on a date with you. Just leave me alone!" Mikayla shouted irritated.

Brady was terribly shocked by this and left the room hurt.

"WOW!" Boomer said, shocked by what has just happened.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 2: How is Brady going to react after what Mikayla told him? Does Mikayla really don't have any feelings for Brady? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE BOOMER SOLUTION…**


	2. THE ONE WITH THE BOOMER SOLUTION

Let's pick up where we left things.

Boomer: "WOW!"

"What?" Mikayla said irritated. "Nothing. You were just pretty harsh on him. That's all…" Boomer replied. "Yeah, well it's Brady. By tomorrow he will be his old, irritating, flirty self…" "I won't be so sure about that, Mikayla." Boomer interrupted her.

Boomer then walks to their room, leaving Mikayla alone in the room. Mikayla then thinks by herself: "I'm sure Boomer is wrong. Tomorrow Brady will irritate me again by his flirting. And everything will be back to normal… But what if he is right? (looks worried) Oh why do I care anyway? If he doesn't flirt with me it will be great." She then walks off and Muhammad, who has been standing guard there the whole time, just shakes his head.

The next morning…

Brady and Boomer are sitting in the throne room. They are eating breakfast. Once again Muhammad is standing guard. Mikayla walks in. She is very happy and has forgotten all about what happened the previous day. "Good morning, my Kings."

"Morning, Mikayla." Boomer replied. Without even looking up, Brady also greeted her very rudely: "Morning." Brady then stands up and walks away. Mikayla was totally confused by his behaviour and just stared after him as he walked off.

Boomer saw the confused look on her face and said, "I told ya." Mikayla who hates being wrong, rolled her eyes and walked away. Boomer then went off looking for Brady. After a while he found him in their room, plucking his guitar. Brady always played his guitar when he was upset. "Hey Bro, why the sad face?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions. You were there yesterday. And you know how I feel about her. Do you think I enjoyed her going off at me like that? But I had enough! I'm not going to bother her anymore and let her live her life like she wants to." Brady said.

"Okay, Bro. I'm sorry about what happened. But honestly, you got to forget about Mikayla. You've got to move on and I know just how. Rebecca has a very nice and very hot friend. So I'll just ask her to set you up with her. We can go on a double date." Boomer said. "I don't know, Boom." Brady said. "Well you don't have much of a choice. You are going!" Boomer replied.

A few minutes later…

Brady and Boomer are still in their room. "Brady, I talked to Rebecca and everything is arranged. You, me, Rebecca and Peyton will go on a double date tomorrow night. Muhammad is flying with the balloon right now to go get them." Boomer said. "Boom I really think this is a bad idea…" "Here's a picture of Peyton." Boomer interrupted him. "I guess it won't hurt going on the date." Brady said after seeing how beautiful Peyton was. She had blonde curly hair and brown eyes with a very sexy body. "I thought you'd say that." Boomer said, smiling.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 3: Peyton and Rebecca arrive at the castle. Mikayla is the first one to see them. What will she do when she sees them? More importantly what will Brady do? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE NEW GIRL… **_**P.S. in the next few chapters I use the character, Rebecca (Awesome Dawson), from the real series. I also add a new character, Peyton, to the story. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but have a good reason for it.**_


	3. THE ONE WITH THE NEW GIRL

Let's pick up where we left things.

Muhammad has just landed the air balloon. Peyton and Rebecca gets off while he is busy getting their luggage out of the balloon. As they get off the balloon, Mikayla enters. She is very surprise to see them since nobody told her they were having guests. She already knows Rebecca. They are actually really good friends.

"Rebecca! What a nice surprise!" Mikayla said and ran over to Rebecca to give her a hug. "Mikayla, so nice to see you again, girl!" Rebecca said, hugging her. "Oh sorry we are being so rude. It's just that I haven't seen this girl for a very long time. I'm Mikayla, head guard of the kings and you are?" Mikayla said. "I'm Peyton." she replied. "Well welcome to Kinkow. I hope you'll enjoy it here." Mikayla said to Peyton and then addressed Muhammad, "Muhammad will you please help me carrying their luggage to their room?"

They all started walking towards the castle. "So I can guess what you are doing here Rebecca, but how about you Peyton?" Mikayla asked curiously. "Oh she is going on a double date with me and Boomer." Rebecca answered. "Oh really. And who is the lucky guy?" Mikayla asked. "Brady, of course." Rebecca said while Peyton was blushing.

"Oh, Mikayla said surprised, rather you than me." "What do you mean? Rebecca did you set me up with some weirdo or something?" Peyton asked upset. "Oh no. Brady is a very sweet guy." Mikayla quickly interrupted. "So why haven't you go for him?" Peyton asked. Mikayla was awkward for a moment and realised that she couldn't think of a reason and then just quickly answered, "He's just not my type."

Desperate to change the subject, Mikayla continued, "Here's your rooms. I'll let the kings know you have arrived."

Meanwhile Mason, Brady and Boomer were sitting in the kings' room. Mason was very angry, because they didn't tell him that the girls were coming to visit. "Mason, we are really sorry we forgot telling you about the girls, but it is partly you're fault that they had to come you know." Boomer said. Without being noticed, Mikayla entered the room. "Oh and how is that?" Mason asked folding his arms, showing his big, masculine body. "Well you see, you are Mikayla's father and she is the one who broke Brady's heart and forced me to do something about it. So I invited them here to help him get over Mikayla."

Mikayla was totally got off guard by these words and stormed outside. She walked up and down, thinking by herself, "I broke his heart, but I didn't mean to. I just … I was upset. I'll have to apologize. Oh why didn't I just kept my big mouth shut?"

Meanwhile Peyton was exploring the castle when she bumped into Brady. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Brady said as he looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. He was totally got off guard by her beauty. "Wow!" "What?" Peyton asked. "You're just really beautiful that's all." Brady answered shyly. "Thank you." Peyton replied, blushing. "So I guess you are my date for tonight?" "Yeah" Brady said while rubbing his hand behind his head. "Well see you later then." Peyton said, winking.

Peyton then went searching for Rebecca. She found her talking to Mikayla in their room. "Well, I just met my date for tonight." Peyton interrupted their conversation. "Oh and what do you think?" Rebecca asked, curiously. "Well so far so good. He is really sweet and super cute. And that's why I have to ask you a favour." "What?" Rebecca asked. "Well I know we are supposed to go on a double date, but can't you and Boomer just disappear at some point?" Peyton asked. "Oooo so want to be alone huh? Yeah sure thing!" Rebecca replied. "Are you sure you want to be alone with Brady?" Mikayla asked. "Yeah" Peyton said, smiling. Mikayla didn't know why, but this kind of bothered her. Maybe she was just concerned about her friend…

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 4: Mikayla has decided to apologize to Brady. Why now suddenly? But will he accept it and move on or not? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE APOLOGY… ****_P.S. I got this new pattern for the titles as you can see. Got the idea from the series, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Let me know what you think about that and my new character, Peyton…_**


	4. THE ONE WITH THE APOLOGY

This is going to a bit of a short chapter, but let's pick up where we left things.

Brady and Boomer are in their room. They are getting ready for their double date. Brady is really nervous, because he met Peyton earlier and he really liked her. He really wants to make a good impression. "Hey Boom, do you think this girl would like me?" Brady asked while going through his closet. "What are you talking about? Of course she will." Boomer replied. There was a knock at the door. "Come on in." Boomer said, while Brady was wondering which shirt he should wear.

Mikayla entered the room and said, "Hey guys. Boomer, do you mind if I talk to Brady for a minute?" "Yeah, sure thing." Boomer said suspiciously, as he left the room. Brady just sat there not looking up. He was still upset about what she said the other day. "Hey Brady." she said with the most beautiful smile. "Hi" Brady replied, still not looking up. "Still mad at me?" Mikayla asked, as she sat down next to him. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm really sorry about that, she said awkwardly (she weren't very good at apologizing), I was really upset about losing the guard competition. And I know that's not an excuse, but I really am sorry. Friends?"

"Only if you'll do something for me." Brady replied. "I'm not going to kiss you!" Mikayla said. "What?, he was offended by this, No I would never expect that of you … or not any more. I know how you feel. I just wanted to know what shirt I should wear for my date tonight." "O, she said embarrassed, definitely the green one. You always look good in it. It really brings out your eyes."

Brady was surprised by this. Mikayla has never given him a real compliment before. It felt pretty good, but he knew it meant nothing. Still he had to say something about it, so: "Oh I didn't think you'd … well uhm … never mind." Mikayla was sitting very close to him and he choked. "Well if that's all then." Mikayla stood up and walked away. "Wow I really need this date to get over her. Just one compliment from her and I'm back where I started even after everything that happened. She's right! I am pathetic!"

Mikayla was back in her room. She knew actually why Brady was so shocked at the end of their conversation. She had never given him a compliment in her life, except when he wished for it when it was his birthday. But that didn't count. Still she only did it to save their friendship, right?

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 5: Brady and Boomer are finally going to go on their double date. Will Rebecca and Boomer leave early like Peyton asked? And how will things go between Brady and Peyton? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE DOUBLE DATE…**

**P.S. is there even anyone reading this story or is it only this one reader that I know of?**


	5. THE ONE WITH THE DOUBLE DATE

Let's pick up where we left things.

Brady and Boomer were standing outside the castle, waiting for their dates when Rebecca came out and said, "Hey. Wow you guys look very handsome tonight. Brady I love that shirt! Listen Brady I'm sorry we've got to drop you like this, but Boom-Boom (Boomer blushed as she said her nickname for him) and I have to go do something important. Enjoy your date!" She pulled Boomer away. Now Brady was even more nervous than before. He just wanted to go cancel the date when Peyton came through the door.

She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a red dress which complimented her blonde hair very well. "WOW! Peyton you look … WOW!" Brady stumbled. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Shall we go?" she said, holding out her hand. Brady took her hand as they walked towards the restaurant.

After a while they reached the restaurant. It wasn't a very smart restaurant, but cozy enough for a date. They entered and Brady got them a table. At first it was pretty awkward until…

"So you want to hear a joke?" Brady asked, after he didn't know what to say any more. "Sure." Peyton replied. "So there was this blonde that wanted to commit suicide. She called the police and then took a rope to hang herself. After a while the police arrived at her house. They found her still alive with the rope around her waist. The policeman then asked why she didn't tie the rope around her neck and she answered: 'I did, but then I couldn't breathe." "My sister committed suicide." Peyton said upset. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Peyton started laughing and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. But I am a blonde so watch out!" Brady then started laughing and said, "Whoa, you really had me there for a second!"

The rest of the date went great. They laughed and talked a lot. Then they went back to the castle. At the castle they were standing in the throne room. They were holding hands when Peyton said, "Thanks Brady, I had a wonderful time. See you tomorrow." She kissed him and then went off to her room. Brady was still standing there, love-struck by the kiss. When he finally came to his senses him went off to his room as well.

The next morning…

Rebecca and Peyton are still asleep. Brady, Boomer, Mason and Mikayla are eating breakfast in the throne room. As usually Muhammad is standing guard. "So my King, how were your date last night?" Mason asked Brady. "Oh Mason, it was amazing! Peyton and I really clicked. We laughed and talked a lot. And guess what! At the end of the date she kissed me!" Brady said excited.

"Way to go, Bro! I knew you had it in you!" Boomer said and he and Brady high-fived. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed, but you better not start misbehaving." Mason said in his deep voice.

"Me? Never!" Brady said, acting all surprised. Peyton then entered and said, "Good morning everybody." They greeted her back. "Good Morning handsome" she said as she walked over to Brady and kissed him.

After the kiss Brady saw Boomer in the background, shaking his head up and down in approval and Mikayla rolling her eyes.

Mikayla then stood up and told a little white lie, "If you guys would excuse me, please. I want to go see where Rebecca is." Truth is she only wanted to get away from the two love birds. They made her sick on her stomach!

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 6: Today is the day that Rebecca and Peyton are going home. Are things between Peyton and Brady getting serious? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE GOODBYE…**


	6. THE ONE WITH THE GOODBYE

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. And I will keep on updating as long as people are reading. So let's pick up where we left things.

Everyone has finished breakfast. Rebecca is busy packing her bags. Today is the day she and Peyton go back home. She has just finished packing her bag when Boomer entered. "Hey Gorgeous, he said and kissed her, I see you have finished packing. Let me help you carry your bag." He tried picking it up, but it was way too heavy for him. "Or on second thought let me get someone to help you carry your bags. Mason!" she laughed as Boomer said this. Knowing that he had some good qualities, strength just wasn't one of them.

"You called, my King?" Mason said as he entered the room. "Yeah, will you please take Rebecca's bags to the balloon?" Boomer asked. Mason toke the bags and the three of them headed for the balloon. "Are you sure you can't stay a little bit longer?" Boomer asked. "Believe me, if I could I would have." Rebecca replied. They arrived at the balloon. "There you go, my King, Mason said as he put the bags in the balloon, I'll leave you two alone then. Rebecca, it was nice seeing you again." "Bye Mason and good luck with those two stubborn Kings you have to guard."

"Hey, watch what you are saying. I am the King of Kinkow, you know." Boomer joked. Rebecca laughed and then said sadly, "I'm really going to miss you." "I'm going to miss you too. What's the use of being on such a beautiful island if you can't share it with the girl you love?" The words accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Neither Boomer nor Rebecca has said these words. This was the first time. Boomer's eyes widened as he saw the shocked look on Rebecca's face. But after a while her expression changed and she said, "I love you too." Then they kissed.

Brady entered, totally ruining the moment. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but you guys don't happen to know where Peyton is?" "Last time I saw she was in her room." Rebecca answered. Mikayla then also entered. "Hey, I'm just coming to say goodbye, she walked over to Rebecca and gave her a hug, Where's Peyton?" Just as Mikayla said these words, Peyton also entered. She went over to Brady and kissed him.

"Should I ask Mason to bring your bags?" Boomer asked. "No, that won't be necessary. In fact I have great news. I'm going to stay here for a while." Peyton replied. "What? Are you serious?" Brady asked excited. "Well, if it's alright with you guys. Mason already told me I could stay." "Of course, it's alright with us, right Boom?" Brady said and went over and picked her up and hugged her out of excitement. "Yeah, sure thing." Boomer said.

Mason then entered. "It's time to leave, Rebecca." She gave Boomer one last kiss and climbed into the balloon. They took off and Boomer looked at them until they disappeared into the clouds.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 7: Things are going well between Brady and Peyton. What is Mikayla talking about with Muhammad? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE TALK… **_**P.S. in the next chapter I mention some scenes from the real series.**_


	7. THE ONE WITH THE TALK

Let's pick up where we left things.

Rebecca and Mason just left. Boomer is in his room sulking, because Rebecca had to leave. Brady and Peyton went for a walk on the beach. Mikayla is in the throne room, where once again Muhammad is standing guard. She is upset and walking up and down the room.

"I can't believe this. I don't understand. She is staying. Why is she staying? To be with Brady? Really? Why would she want to be with him? Wait a minute, why do I care?" Mikayla rambled.

"Mikayla, Muhammad interrupted her, you're talking about Brady and Peyton, right? (Mikayla nodded) Well, I know exactly why all this is bothering you. As you know, most of the times I stand guard here or go get people with the balloon, which can be pretty boring. So I've started checking you guys out. Looking at what you were doing, saying and reacting on what other people did and say. All this is bothering you, because you like Brady."

"Of course I like Brady. He is one of my best friends even though he can be a bit annoying, she said and then she smiled when she continued, but he is also very sweet, brave, incredible funny…

"See, that's what I mean. You don't just like him as a friend." Muhammad interrupted her, when he saw that she was dozing off, thinking about Brady.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Mikayla said, shocked.

"Think about it, Muhammad said, you kissed him after he saved you from that cliff, trying to be all adventurous as Tristan. I also heard you told him about all his good qualities on the cliff. A little bit like just now, actually." _(Season 1 Episode 5: Big Kings on Campus)_

"Wait a second! Where did you hear about all of that?" Mikayla interrupted him.

"Oh please, Muhammad said, you really think he didn't brag about that little kiss and all his 'good qualities' when you came back from the cliff. For days he talked about it until your father had enough and warned him that if he didn't stop talking about it, he would cut him in half with his machete."

Mikayla was touched by this and smiled until she saw the "I'm totally right, you do like him" look on Muhammad's face and said, "Still that doesn't mean I like him. I only said all those things on the cliff, because I thought we were going to die and the kiss was to show my appreciation for trying to save me."

"Okay, if you say so, but you didn't let me finish, Muhammad said, there was also the time you rejected him when he asked you to Prom, but in the end you did go with him. And might I add had a great time." _(Season 1 Episode 12: Pair of Prom Kings)_

"And don't forget about the time you fell for Sirocco, who turned out to be Brady all along. Then suddenly he wasn't that charming anymore." _(Season 2 Episode 5: Kings of Thieves)_

"And the stories just go on and on and on. That's why Peyton being here bothers you. It's because you are jealous. You like Brady. Just admit it already."

"I don't like Brady and I'm definitely not jealous of him and Peyton. I just have a bad feeling about her. That's all. I have good reasons for all those stuff I done that you just named. One thing you said is definitely true and that is that your job is boring and that's why you thought about all this nonsense." Mikayla said and stormed to her room.

A few hours later, night-time…

Mikayla was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. She was still thinking about what Muhammad said.

"Ugh Mikayla, why is this bothering you?" she thought by herself. She tossed and turned in her bed and closed her eyes, but still she couldn't get the picture of the happy couple out of her head, as Muhammad's words repeat themselves over and over again in her head.

What does all this mean? Is Mikayla just in denial or is Muhammad just delusional?

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 8: Lanny and Yamakoshi make plans to get rid of one of the Kings? Which one? And what are their plans? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THREE STEPS…**


	8. THE ONE WITH THE THREE STEPS

Author's Note: Guys, I want to ask you to please review my story more so I can know what you think. And also then I'll know there is actually people reading my story, because it only looks like if one person is reading at this moment. And if no one else is reading what is the use of continuing.

Let's pick up where we left things.

It's the day before Valentine's Day. Lanny and his freaky frog-fish, Yamakoshi, are sitting in his room.

"I can't believe you still haven't got rid of Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber. I mean how hard can it be?" Yamakoshi bubbled from his way too small bowl.

"It's not as easy as it looks, you know. Brady is a lot more responsible now that he is dating that blonde. I can't get him do anything stupid. And if he's not doing something stupid, neither is Boomer." Lanny replied, irritated.

"Then we just got to get rid of her or let me put it this way: let her get rid of him." Yamakoshi said, laughing devious. "And I know exactly how. The plan consists of three steps. Step 1: Break up Brady and Peyton. Step 2: Comfort Brady. Step 3: Make him do something very stupid and dangerous."

"That's a great plan, but how am I going to break them up?" Lanny asked, not convinced.

"It's easy. Listen up, here's what you are going to do…"

A few minutes later…

Mikayla was standing in the throne room, when Brady entered.

"Hey Mikayla, Brady said with a huge smile on his face, I need your advice. As you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I want to do something special with Peyton, but I've got no idea what."

"And you need my advice? Why my advice?" Mikayla asked confused. Without being noticed Peyton came and stood in the door. She couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Well, you're a girl and all." Brady said, a bit awkward.

"Yeah, I guess. Why don't you take her for a romantic dinner and walk on the beach afterwards?" Mikayla suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thanks a lot, Mikayla!" Brady said as he hugged her.

As this was happening, Lanny sneaked up on Peyton. "Jealous much?" he asked.

Peyton was at first frightened and then when she realised it was only Lanny, her expression changed. "What? Of those two? Never!" she said, not sounding very convincing.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you for being jealous. I would also been jealous if I were you, considering their history and all." Lanny said and when he saw the confused look on her face, he continued (acting all surprised), "Wait, you don't know, do you? Oops, me and my big mouth. Just forget everything I said, please. I don't want to cause any trouble for my dear cousin."

"No, you have to tell me. I promise you I won't tell them you told me. Please, I have to know." Peyton said.

"Fine then. I'll tell you, but remember you didn't hear it from me. (Peyton nodded.) See, before you and Brady met, he had a huge crush on Mikayla. He had this crush ever since he came to the island and he made no secret of it. He flirted with her and she just blew him off. But there have been some hints that she liked him too. They have kissed before and they went to his Prom together. And I even think if he had enough courage to ask her out for real, she would say yes. But that doesn't matter anymore, because now he has you!" Lanny said, pointing to Peyton with a fake smile.

"Yeah, probably not, Peyton said, looking a bit upset by this news, I have to go now." Then she turned around and walked away.

Lanny still stood there, smiling deviously. "Yamakoshi was right. That did upset her. Now for the second phase in step 1. I can't wait until tomorrow. It's going to be the best Valentines ever." he said with a smirk on his face and walked away.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 9: It's Valentine's Day. What is the second phase of Lanny's plan to break up Brady and Peyton. More importantly, is it going to work or will it only be another failed plan? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE VALENTINES CARD…**


	9. THE ONE WITH THE VALENTINE'S CARD

Let's pick up where we left things.

**Introduction: **Today is the day! The day where even the dark-side's residents put all their scheming to a pause. A day where love is in the air, everywhere you look. Waka-waka bugs are chirping, mermaids are singing lullabies to dolphins, Tarantulas are smiling etc. It's Valentine's Day!

Mikayla just came back from her guarding session and went up to her room. In her room she put away her machete in her closet. She turned around and headed towards her desk. She had some paperwork that needed to be finished. On her desk she saw the most beautiful heart-shaped card.

"Probably from one of those love-sick surfers at the beach." she thought by herself.

Inside the card was written:

_To my one and only love, Mikayla_

_The more I explore you, the more I adore you._

_The more I try to get away, the more I fall in love with you, every day._

_Please be my Valentine…_

_Yours always, Brady_

At first Mikayla was smiling, touched by the beautiful poem. "Awwww, that's so sweet." Then she realised that Brady already has a girlfriend and that he probably sent her the exact same poem. "That jerk! I really thought he was different, but he is exactly like the rest of the guys on this island!" She threw the card into the dustbin and stormed out of her room.

Brady was sitting with his arms wrapped around Peyton in the throne room, when Mikayla bursted into the room. (Lanny was also sitting there).

"Hi Mikayla, Brady said as he stood up to give her a hug, happy Valen…" "You jerk!" Mikayla interrupted him and gave him a slap. "Wow, Brady said as he was holding his cheek, well happy Valentine's Day to you too. So are you going to tell me what I've done or what?"

"Oh please, don't act so surprised! You know exactly what you've done. You had the nerve of sending me a Valentine's card while you are dating this girl." Mikayla said and pointed to Peyton.

"Brady, is this true?" Peyton ask with a trembling voice. "No, I have no idea what she is talking about." Brady replied. "I can go show you the card, if you don't believe me, Peyton." Mikayla said.

"Don't worry, Mikayla. I believe you. I know that he had a huge crush on you before I arrived, I just didn't know that he would be such a two-timing jerk just to get you." Peyton said and she slapped Brady. She then bursted into tears and ran off to her room.

Mikayla also started walking to her room when Brady ran after her. Mikayla was in her room, sitting at her desk, when Brady entered. "What was that about?" Brady asked upset.

"Oh please Brady, just stop. Peyton is not here so you can stop lying." Mikayla said. "I'm not lying, Mikayla. I, honestly, have no idea what you are talking about." Brady replied.

Mikayla turned around and saw the serious look on Brady's face. "If you didn't send me any card, then explain this." Mikayla said and took the card out of the dustbin and handed it to Brady.

"I didn't write this, Brady said with a confused look on his face, Mikayla, I have written letters to you before. If you look closely, you can see that this is not my handwriting."

Mikayla went over to Brady and looked at the card. "You're right; this is not your handwriting. But who…" "Oh no, Peyton! I have to go tell her before it is too late." Brady interrupted her and ran out of the room.

Mikayla still just stood there, shocked by everything that has just happened. "Wow, so Brady really didn't give me a Valentine's card." Mikayla said, a bit bothered by this. "I really overreacted there. I better go and help him out of this mess since I'm the one that got him into it. Even though I really don't like that Peyton-girl."

Mikayla found Brady in the throne room where he was standing, looking very sad and upset. "I'm too late. She's already gone. You're dad toke her with the balloon." he said. "Brady, I'm really sorry." Mikayla said. She was very upset to see Brady this way and it made it even worse that she was the one who caused all this.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Brady said as he turned around and looked at her, but I must admit, it did hurt to know that you actually thought that I would write one girl a Valentine's card while dating another." Now Mikayla felt even worse and just looked down at her shoes, not knowing what to say. She only acted so fast on the card, because it felt so good to know that she received a Valentine's card. Because it was from Brady? She thought. No, of course not…

"It's okay. I get it. It just sucks that all of this had to happen today. I really thought that once in my life, I would actually have a date on Valentine's Day." Brady continued.

"I can go on a date with you, the words accidently slipped out her mouth, I mean I can go on a sort of a make-up date with you to make up for what I've done."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've rather have no date than go on a pity date." Brady replied. "It won't be a pity date. It'll just be two friends, going out for dinner on Valentine's Day. That's all!" Mikayla said, with a smile. "Okay, if you put it that way. And how can I say no if you smile at me like that?" Brady joked and returned her smile. "So, it's settled then. See you tonight!" Mikayla said and turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile Lanny was sitting in his room, talking to Yamakoshi. "Yamakoshi, you're one brilliant fish!" Lanny said. "You're plan worked! Peyton has left the building!" Lanny said and both of them started laughing. "Now for Step 2!" Yamakoshi said.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 10: Mikayla and Brady go on their 'make-up' date. What has Brady planned for this 'make-up' date and how will it go? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE MAKE-UP DATE… **_**P.S. I add a new character ,Ethan, in the next chapter.**_


	10. THE ONE WITH THE MAKEUP DATE

Let's pick up where we left things.

Brady was standing in his room, getting ready for his date. Boomer was also sitting in the room, playing video games.

"Hey Boom, what shirt do you think I should wear for tonight, Brady asked, I don't want to overdo it, you know." "I disagree. I think you should go all out. It may be your only chance to impress her, so wear that tux you wore on Prom night. I still can't believe Mikayla asked YOU on a date." Boomer replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not a date?" Brady said. "Then why are you so nervous?" Boomer asked.

Brady will never admit this to anyone, not even his own brother, but he did kind of saw this as a date. He was so nervous, because he also knew that this would probably be his one and only date with Mikayla, seeing as she made it clear that she was not interested in him.

Meanwhile Mikayla was also getting ready. She also couldn't decide what to wear.

"Why am I so nervous? I don't get nervous! When the Tarantula people attack us or any other living creature from the dark side for that matter, I don't even get nervous! So why would I be nervous for this one stupid little dinner?" Mikayla thought by herself. "I really don't want to make a fool out of myself! Oh, why did I ask him on this 'make-up' date?"

Brady was finally finished preparing for his date. (He did wear his tux from Prom night.)

He was waiting for Mikayla in the throne room, walking nervously up and down the room. Then she appeared at the top of the staircase. Brady has never seen such a beautiful thing before in his life. She looked absolutely breathtaking and his heart skipped a beat as she walked down the stairs. She wore a blue dress with her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Brady was totally stunned by Mikayla's appearance. He couldn't say a word so Mikayla broke the silence. "Wow King Brady, you clean up nicely." Mikayla said with a smile that made Brady's heart skip another beat.

"Uh … uhm Mikayla you look … wow!" Brady stuttered. Mikayla smiled when she saw how stunned he was by her appearance. "So where are we going?" Mikayla asked. "I booked us a table at my favourite restaurant." Brady said, snapping out of it. "Well what are we waiting for?" Mikayla replied.

At the restaurant, all the tables were already booked, but when the owner saw that it was Brady, the King, who wanted a table he got them an extra table. At the table, Brady pulled out the chair for Mikayla and they seated. Mikayla was surprised that Brady hadn't booked a table earlier for him and Peyton.

"Wait, so you weren't planning on bringing Peyton here?" Mikayla asked surprised. "Uhm, no not really." Brady said a bit awkwardly. "Why not?" Mikayla asked out of curiosity. "No particular reason, Brady said, not sounding very convincing, and tried to change the subject, so how can it be that a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a date on Valentine's Day?" "Have you met my Dad?" Mikayla said and they both laughed.

While they were still joking around, a waiter came to their table. "Brady, my man, long time no see!" the waiter said. "Hey Ethan!" Brady said and stood up to greet him with one of their special handshakes. "This is my best friend, Ethan, Brady said to Mikayla, and this is…"

"No, wait! Let me guess. You must be Mikayla, right?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Mikayla asked, surprised. "Well, I am Brady's best friend, you know. He tells me everything so it weren't so hard for me to guess who you were." Ethan said and winked at Mikayla. "You being the head guard of the castle and all." Brady said, trying to stop Ethan from talking any further, but to no avail.

"Guard? Oh please, you know that's not what I meant. I can't believe you finally got her to go on a date with you Bro! You were right. She is way outta you league! I thought you were exaggerating, he said to Brady and then addressed Mikayla, you should have heard him going on and on about the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Of course she just wouldn't go on a date with him, but that was just because he was a too big of a coward to ask her out. Just look he finally asked you out and here we are… You should feel pretty honoured you know. You are the first ever girl that he brought to this restaurant." He wanted to continue talking, but a table signaled him and he had to go. "See you guys later!" he said and walked off.

Meanwhile Lanny was sitting in his room, talking to Yamakoshi. They were both pretty upset. "I can't believe he's on a date with Mikayla. Mikayla of all people! We were trying to make him miserable not happier. Now it's going to be even harder to trick him into doing something stupid and dangerous. Mikayla is so overprotective and if they were going to start dating she is going to be even worse than before." Lanny said.

"You're right, Yamakoshi replied, we'll have to put a stop to this. And I know how. I think it's about time Mason found out about this little date of them."

Back at the restaurant. Mikayla was totally stunned by what has just happened. Brady was so embarrassed. He tried to stop Ethan from spilling the beans, but he couldn't. He should have warned him before that this wasn't a real date, even though it looked like one, it being Valentine's Day and all.

"Mikayla, I'm so sorry for that. Once Ethan starts talking he just doesn't stop. He talks nonsense all the time." Brady said, trying to recover after what has just happened. He doesn't want to lose her as a friend, because of all of this.

"So all of that weren't true?" Mikayla asked, confused. "Well, Brady said uncomfortable, it weren't lies… I think it will be better if we just leave, now." They stood up and exited the restaurant.

They decided to walk on the beach on their way home. A few miles away from the castle, Brady stopped walking and said, "Mikayla." She also stopped and turned to look at him. She couldn't help to think that he looked pretty handsome in that tux and with that serious look on his face. "At first, I didn't know if I should do this, seeing as I knew that you didn't know that I had feelings for you, but seeing as you know now… I got you something." he said and started walking towards her.

Standing close to her, he took out a box in his pocket. He opened it and in it was the most beautiful silver heart-shaped necklace. He took it out and put the box back in his pocket. He walked around her and lifted up her hair and put the necklace on for her.

Still with her back facing at him, she looked at the heart on the necklace. The words '_Pour Toujours_' were engraved on it. "What does the engraving mean?" Mikayla asked. "It's French for 'Always and Forever'." Brady replied with a husky voice. Mikayla slowly turned around and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Mikayla put her hands on his chest and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. Just as she was pulling her head away, Brady moved in for a kiss on the lips. Just when their lips were about to meet, somebody grabbed Mikayla.

It was a Tarantula-person. It all happened so quickly that neither Brady nor Mikayla could've stopped it. And before Brady knew it, he was standing alone on the beach. It was quiet; he only heard the waves crashing in the background. And at that moment there was only one thought going through his mind: "Oh no! The Tarantula-people has kidnapped Mikayla!"

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 11: Mikayla has been kidnapped by the Tarantula-people! What will Brady do? Also how will Mason react on the news about Brady and Mikayla's date? Found out next in the chapter: THE ONE WITH THE RESCUE ATTEMPT…**


	11. THE ONE WITH THE RESCUE ATTEMPT

Let's pick up where we left things.

Brady still stood there on the beach, shocked. When he finally came to his senses, he started running in the way he saw the Tarantula-people had run. He had to go save her! He was well on his way when he suddenly stopped and thought by himself, "What am I thinking? I don't have any weapon with me. I'll just get us both killed." He then turned around and ran in the way of the castle.

At the castle, Brady ran upstairs to his room. He pulled out the machete, secretly hidden in one of the lights. He was just about to leave the castle when he bumped into Mason and Lanny.

"Oh here you are my King." Mason said in a very strange, attacking voice. Brady decided just to ignore his tone and said, "I really don't have time for a chat right now, Mason. Mikayla…" "…are waiting for you! Well, I don't care!" Mason interrupted him. "Mason, you really don't understand. I…" Brady tried again to tell him what happen, but Mason just interrupted him again in an even more attacking and thundering voice, "Yes my King, you are right. I don't understand! I don't understand that you would go on a date with MY daughter without even having the decency to ask my permission! Now you go get that daughter of mine so that I can talk to her." Mason then walked away.

"Wow, I bet you are feeling a bit upset right now." Lanny suddenly broke the silence and smiled deviously. "You have no idea, Brady said, see what I was trying to tell Mason is that Mikayla has been kidnapped by the Tarantula –people. I have to go ask his help."

"Now don't be stupid, my dearest cousin. You should go rescue Mikayla and then maybe Mason wouldn't be so hard on you." Lanny said. "Lanny, that's a great idea!" Brady said and ran off. "There's no way he's going to make it out there, Lanny said with a smile, I'm going to be King in no time!"

Meanwhile the Tarantula-people have tied Mikayla to a tree and put something in here mouth so she couldn't scream. The leader of the Tarantula-people, Mauvais (_French for bad)_, was standing by her with an evil grin on his face. He was the only one of them who could speak English, even though it wasn't very good.

"So, yous the King's gal, then huh?" he said. Mikayla tried to answer him, but all he could hear was some mumbling since she had something in her mouth. "Oh, you wanna talk to me? No screaming, then." he said and took out the thing in her mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm definitely not one of the King's girls!" Mikayla said. "Oh, doesn't help you lie. Me guards saw you and him on beach. And at the way he looked at you, he would be here any time now to rescue you." Mauvais replied and stuffed the thing back into her mouth.

Just when Mauvais finished these words, Brady and Ethan entered. (Brady met Ethan on his way here and seeing as Ethan was a great fighter, he asked him if he would help him.) "Ah, me King, just on time."

"Mauvais, just let the girl go." Brady said. "Me afraid, me cannot do that!" Mauvais replied. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way then." Ethan said and smiled as he and Brady pulled out their machetes.

In an instant all the Tarantulas also pulled out their machetes. Ethan was the first one to attack. With his quick footwork he took down a Tarantula in a mere second. Soon enough he already had 5 Tarantulas down. Brady also starting attacking and even though he doesn't have such impressive attacking skills like Ethan, he also took down a few Tarantulas.

But all this still wasn't enough, for a while later they both were surrounded. There was just too much Tarantulas for the two of them to handle and they were forced to put down their machetes. "Me haves you now, King Brady! There's no way to run!" Mauvais shouted in triumphant.

"You can have me, Mauvais. Just let the two of them go. I'm the one you really want." Brady said, walking over to Mauvais with his hands in the air. As Brady said this, Mikayla mumbled something and shook her head to show him that he shouldn't surrender himself for her/them. "Now, why would me let thems go?" Mauvais asked with a smirk on his hideous face.

"Cause you have no use for them and there's no reason for you to keep them." Brady said. Just as Brady finished this, the castle's guards suddenly stormed out of the woods and attacked the Tarantulas. Ethan grabbed his machete from the ground and also joined in the battle, while Brady went over to Mikayla.

"Don't worry; it's going to be okay." Brady said as he cut the ropes to free her. All the ropes were cut down when suddenly a Tarantula sneaked up to Brady and stabbed him.

Brady fell down and hit his head hard on a rock. Mikayla pulled out the thing in her mouth and attacked the Tarantula who stabbed Brady. In a minute she had defeated him and ran over to Brady. "Brady, are you alright?" she asked as she kneeled next to him.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 12: Is Brady going to be okay? Will the Tarantulas or the castle guards win the battle? Found out next in the chapter: THE ONE WITH THE BATTLE SCARS… **


	12. THE ONE WITH THE BATTLE SCARS

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the reviews that say my chapters just keep getting better and better. I really appreciate it! Will try to keep it up. All you guys have to do is keep on reading and reviewing!

Let's pick up where we left things.

At first it was pitch-black. He only heard two voices, talking nearby. The voices grew louder as he started to regain conciseness. Brady opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the couch in the throne room. He had no idea what happened and why his body was so sore.

"Mikayla, why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with King Brady?" Mason asked, angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't a date?" Mikayla replied, irritated. "Oh, so if a girl and a boy go for dinner at a romantic restaurant on Valentine's Day, it's not a date?" Mason asked, sarcastically. "I only went with him, because I was the reason he would have been alone on Valentine's Day. And even if I wanted to go on a date with him, I could have seeing as he won the hunt."

Brady then tried to stand up, but he was still a bit woozy. "Whoa!" he said and held his head. "King Brady, you should sit down. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." Mason said and pushed Brady, gently down on the couch.

"Maybe we should take him upstairs to his room so he could rest." Mikayla said, looking concerned. Just as Mikayla said this, Brady passed out again and Mason carried him upstairs.

A few hours later…

Brady woke up again and saw that he was lying in his bed. Mikayla was sitting on Boomer's bed.

"How do you feel?" Mikayla asked in a concerned voice. Brady looked up, confused and then replied, "Horrible. W-What happened?" "What do you mean what happened?" Mikayla asked. "Well, last thing I remember was when we were at the beach, Brady said, and next thing I know I'm in my bed with a very sore and aching body."

"You have memory loss? It's probably, because you hit your head so hard when you fell." Mikayla said. "Fell? When? Where? I wonder if I'm bruised anywhere." Brady said. Brady then started examining himself and when he pulled up his shirt, he saw a huge scar on the side of his back.

"What the…" Brady said, shocked. "Wow that looks pretty sore. Just wait a second, I'll go get something to put on it so it can heal. I'll tell you everything when I come back." Mikayla said.

A few minutes later…

Brady was still sitting on his bed, when Mikayla returned. "I got some cream that should help heal that scar, Mikayla said and went and sit next to Brady, turn around, so I can put some on." Brady then lifted his shirt. At first Mikayla hesitated, but then she just shook it off and start rubbing the cream on the scar.

"Seeehhh!" Brady said, it really hurt. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Brady asked. Mikayla then told him everything she knew and after a while Brady said, "But how did the guards know to come looking for us?" "Apparently my dad told you to go get me so he can talk to me and when you took so long he knew something must have happened." Mikayla said.

"I remember everything now! I was busy untying you when I felt the most horrible pain." Brady shivers as he thought what could've happened.

"I'm really sorry, Mikayla." Brady said. "About what?" Mikayla asked, confused. "Well, when I regain my conciseness, I overheard you and Mason talking. He wasn't very impressed by all of this. I really didn't want to cause any problems."

"It wasn't even a real date and even if it was a real date my dad couldn't say anything seeing as you won the hunt. You really didn't do anything wrong, and I should actually thank you." Mikayla said. Brady then turned around and they looked into each other's eyes. Brady then replied, "For what? For ruining your Valentine's Day? For embarrassing you in that restaurant? For…"

Mikayla then interrupted him, "For saving me. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, it shouldn't be the other way around, you know."

"Saving you? Ethan and I surrendered if it weren't for the guards we all would probably be dead, right now." Brady said.

"That may be true, but just after you surrendered you also gave yourself up for me." Mikayla said. "Yes and then I got stabbed." Brady said. "You still saved me." Mikayla said. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't need saving. If it weren't for the date and that scene on the beach you will have never been kidnapped."

Mikayla looked at the necklace around her neck and then said, "It was all worth it. I had a great time." She then looked up at Brady again and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

And before Brady could stop himself, he kissed her. When he realized what he has done, he pulled away his head and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I…" Suddenly Mikayla kissed him and he kissed her back.

They were still kissing, when Boomer entered the room and said, "Hey Bro, are you feeling alright?" Mikayla and Brady stopped kissing. "Wow, did I interrupt something?" Mikayla then jumped up, looking like a kindergartener who got caught doing something naughty, and said, "Uh, I got to go." She then left the room, not looking up once.

In her room, she thought by herself, "What did I do? But he was just so cute when he looked so insecure. And he was so nice on our date. He pulled out the chair for me and everything. And this beautiful necklace…"

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming in Chapter 13: What is going to happen between Brady and Mikayla? Are they finally going to start dating? There is also a new guard at the castle. Who is he? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE NEW GUARD… **_**P.S. in the next chapter, I add a new character, Jesse to the story.**_


	13. THE ONE WITH THE NEW GUARD

Let's pick up where we left things.

Brady and Boomer are still in their room after what happened. "Whoa Bro, what just happened? Am I delusional or were you and Mikayla just kissing?" Boomer asked, confused. "What does all this mean, Boom? Do you think she like me or what?" Brady asked, even more confused than Boomer.

"So you did kiss? Way to go, Bro!" Boomer said and held his hand up for a high-five. Brady then high-fived him and asked, "What should I do now? Should I just ignore it and let her come to me or what?" "No, that's the last thing you should do. You should go talk to her. But not right now, because the reason I ruined your moment here, is because we were supposed to appoint a new guard today. Mason is furious, because we forgot! Well, his kind of furious at me not so much you, because of the whole injury thing. When I didn't show up, he appointed someone for us."

"Oh man! I totally forgot about that! We should probably go welcome the new guard then." Brady said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can still rest a bit I'm sure Mason would understand." Boomer said. "Nah, I wanted to go stretch my legs, anyway! So let's go!" Brady said.

Mason, Mikayla and the new guard were standing in the throne room, talking when Brady and Boomer entered. "O, here the Kings are now. Kings, this is Jesse, your new guard. Jesse, this is Brady and Boomer." Mason introduced them.

Jesse is a very attractive guy. He is about the same age as Brady and Boomer. He has chocolate brown hair, with ocean blue eyes. His body was almost as masculine as Mason's and he was a little bit taller than Brady and Boomer.

"Hi." Jesse said, as he nodded his head. "Hi, welcome to Kinkow." Boomer said as Brady just stood there, looking at Mikayla. But she just ignored him and didn't look up at him once. She felt a bit awkward about what happened earlier.

"So Jesse, shall I give you the grand tour of the castle?" Mikayla asked, just trying to get away from there. "Yeah, sure thing." Jesse said, showing his perfect white teeth as he smiled. Mikayla then started walking away and Jesse then whispered to Brady and Boomer, "Why won't I want to go on a tour with that!" He pointed at Mikayla as he said that and then followed her.

"Oh great, just what I needed. Some jock that can and will ruin my chances with Mikayla. This is like high school all over again." Brady said, disappointed. "No, it's not Bro! Because this time you are going to get the girl. You are already one step in front of him, now go close the deal. Go talk to her!" Boomer said and pushed Brady in the direction Mikayla and Jesse walked.

Brady then went searching for them. He found them in the hallway, in front of Mikayla's room. They didn't see him. Mikayla was standing against the wall, Jesse was standing across from her with his arms on each end of her body so she couldn't go anywhere.

"So Mikayla, you're hot, I'm definitely hot. Now I know you are going to try to resist me at first, but what do you say we just skip to the part where you finally give in." Jesse said and went in for a kiss.

When Brady saw what was coming he coughed and said, "Sorry, I didn't want to intrude, but Jesse Mason asked if I could go show you your room." Jesse looked up, annoyed and then smiled and said, "Mikayla also knows where my room is, right? Maybe she can go show me." He winked at Mikayla.

The moment was very awkward for Mikayla and she just wanted to get out of there. She quickly removed Jesse's arms. "Sorry, I can't. I have … uhm … some work that have to be done." she said and went into her room, not looking up to Brady even once.

"Shall we go, then?" Brady asked. "Listen here geek! Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do here! I know you have some kind of pathetic little crush on Mikayla. I saw the way you looked at her. I also saw that there probably happened something between the two of you, seeing as things get totally awkward whenever you show up, Jesse said and walked over to Brady, but you should know that whatever it was only happened, because there was no one else here for her. But all that is going to change now, seeing as I am here now."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think Mikayla will choose you?" Brady said, angrily. "Oh please, do you really think she would choose you over all of this?" Jesse said, pointing at his body. Brady then just looked down at himself and when Jesse saw the insecure look on his face he said, "Yeah I thought so. Now go show me my room!"

Brady then just turned around and walked towards Jesse's room. Meanwhile Mikayla was still in her room, pacing up and down.

"I wonder how much Brady saw of that little scene between Jesse and me. He definitely saw the part where Jesse was trying to kiss me, but it was not like I was going to allow it. I barely know the guy. I wonder if Brady knows that…" Mikayla thought by herself.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 14: Brady feels very insecure with Jesse at the castle. So, once again, Boomer has a solution for him. What will it be? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH AN ANOTHER BOOMER SOLUTION…**


	14. THE ONE WITH THE LANNY SOLUTION

Author's Note: Sorry guys I made a mistake the previous chapter. I did fix it but forget to update my doc manager so the wrong one came through. I said it was Boomer who is going to think of a solution but that's wrong. It's actually Lanny. Now is Lanny really trying to help his cousin this time or is it only one of his schemes to become King again...

Let's pick up where we left things.

After Brady showed Jesse his room, he went to his room. Lanny was in the room, busy with something at the television. When Brady entered, he suddenly stopped with what he was busy with. Brady went over to his bed and fell on it, sighing.

"What's wrong couz?" Lanny asked. "Nothing. What are doing?" Brady tried to change the subject. "I'm definitely not trying to manipulate your television in some kind of time-bomb so that I can make it explode while you're sleeping and finally have my dream of becoming king realised, if that's what you mean." Lanny rambled and laughed, nervously. "What?" Brady asked confused. "Nothing. Just tell me what's wrong already." Lanny tried to change the subject.

"It's the new guard, Jesse. He is trying to get Mikayla and might I add, actually succeeding. I saw them together in the hallway, almost kissing. They probably would have kissed if I didn't interrupt them. I mean what is Mikayla thinking? She hardly knows the guy and she is already head over heels for him. I really thought that she would be different. That she wouldn't be like other girls who falls for the handsome, masculine jocks and wants nothing to do with geeks like me." Brady said.

Lanny thought for a moment and then suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Don't feel bad, couz. You still have a chance with Mikayla. Remember you kissed her first." Lanny said. "But still I don't have such a masculine body like him. I'm definitely no jock." Brady replied. "But you can become one. All you have to do is start exercising very hard, but you should do it secretly at first." Lanny said. "You're right! Thanks couz. You always know what to say. I am going to start right now." Brady said and stormed out of the room.

Lanny then laughed deviously and said, "There is no way he is going to make it. He is still in a very bad condition, because of his injury. He is only going to hurt himself."

Meanwhile Jesse was standing in the throne room practicing with his machete. Brady then entered.

"Oh great, how am I going to start now with this idiot standing here?" Brady thought by himself. "Hi." Brady greeted, rudely. "Oh, look if it isn't King Bratty." Jesse said. "Look dude, Brady said and starts walking towards Jesse very threatening, this isn't high school. You're not some jock and even though you think you scare me, you don't. I'm not afraid of you at all. Now I am the King of this island and I won't let you bully me or my people. I will personally escort you off of this island if you make any trouble."

"Okay fine, Jesse said not backing down, but I'm still going to get the girl." "We'll see about that, Brady said with a smirk on his face and then continued, if anyone asks I went for a walk on the beach."

Brady then decided that to start his work out, he is going to jog on the beach and then tomorrow morning he will get up early to work out with the gym equipment while everybody is still asleep.

The next morning…

Brady's alarm clock went off at 5 am. He quickly switched it off before Boomer could wake up. Then he got out of bed and dressed him. He then sneaked down to the castle's personal gym.

Brady started with a run on the treadmill for 15 minutes, just to warm up a bit. After that he stretched himself so he wouldn't sprain an ankle or something, for, 5 minutes.

"Okay, now for lifting some weights." Brady said. He lifted some weights until suddenly he felt the most horrible pain on the side of his back. He quickly dropped the weights and grabbed the side of his back and when he looked at his hand he saw blood. It was the scar where he got stabbed.

Brady then sat down on the ground, because he couldn't take the pain anymore when suddenly he heard, "Brady, are you alright?" It was Mikayla. She ran towards him and then continued, "Oh man, you're bleeding pretty badly."

She then stood up and got the first aid kit that was in the gym for injuries just like this. She lifted up his shirt and put pressure on the injury to stop the bleeding. "What happened?"

"I was exercising when I felt a pain on the side of my back. Next thing I know I'm bleeding." Brady replied. "Exercising? Are you crazy? You can't exercise with a serious injury like this!" Mikayla said.

There was a silence for a moment and Mikayla then disinfected the wound and put on a new bandage. "Luckily it doesn't seem too serious. The scar just opened up a bit. Why were you exercising anyway? You never exercise."

"O, just because." Brady replied and looked down, not wanting to look in her eyes; because he was scared she might see the truth in them. "If you were exercising, there must have been a reason behind it." Mikayla joked.

"And why is that? Is it because I'm a too much of a pathetic geek to exercise? Is it because I'm not as good looking as Jesse?" Brady said angrily. "No, I never said that. It's just that we have had this gym for a very long time and I have never seen you or Boomer ever use it before. I really didn't mean to insult you, I was just joking." Mikayla replied.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Brady said and finally looked up at her, by the way what were you doing here so early?" "O, I always come this time to exercise." Mikayla replied and then continued, "Come on, you should go rest. No more exercising for you for a while. They both stood up. Brady went to his room and Mikayla started exercising.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 15: Brady refuses to listen to Mikayla about taking it slow and not exercising. He wants to approve on the masculinity of his body, no matter what. He will not allow Jesse to get Mikayla. So what is going to happen? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE SECRET WORK-OUT SESSIONS…**


	15. THE ONE WITH THE SECRET WORKOUT SESSIONS

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't update in a while, but I was visiting my cousins and I was already finished with this chapter I just didn't have the time to update it. So here it is now! Again sorry it took so long.**

Let's pick up where we left things.

It is a few minutes after Mikayla sent Brady back to his room. Brady is sitting on his bed, thinking. He couldn't fell back to sleep after what happened.

"Now is probably the best time to go talk to Mikayla about the kiss." Brady thought by himself. He hesitated for a moment, but then stood up and started walking towards the castle's gym.

Meanwhile Mikayla was busy practicing with her machete when Jesse entered. "Morning." Jesse said with the most handsome smile. Mikayla then turned around and said, "O, it's you, Jesse. Good morning."

Jesse walked closer to her and said, "Who've would have thought that a girl would be earlier up in the morning than me."

Just then Brady wanted to enter when he heard the voices inside. He stopped and started listening to what they were saying.

"Yeah well, I have to be in shape if I want to do my job." Mikayla said. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. See, you and I are a lot alike. We're not so lazy like our Kings. We exercise so we can look good. And I mean we do look pretty good. Especially you." Jesse said in a flirting tone.

Brady has heard enough and he just turned around and walked back to his room. He didn't hear what Mikayla said next, "There is nothing wrong with our Kings, they are perfectly healthy. Now if you would excuse me, I need to work on my battling skills."

Back in his room, Brady was pretty upset about what he just heard. He couldn't believe that Mikayla is actually falling for this jerk. And all because he has a masculine body!

"Looks like looks really do matter, Brady thought by himself, fine, if Mikayla wants someone with a masculine body, she'll get someone with a masculine body! I will not stop exercising like she asked me, I'll exercise even harder. I can't wait until I have fully recovered, because by that time Jesse will have Mikayla wrapped around his finger. But I can't do this alone, I'll have to ask someone to help train me, but who…"

Later that same morning…

Mason was standing guard in the throne room when Brady entered.

"Morning Mason." Brady said. Mason just gave Brady a glare and then just looked in front of him. "Aww, come on Mason, you can't still be mad, because what happen on Valentine's Day!" Brady said.

"And why not?" Mason asked in an attacking voice. "It wasn't even a real date. Mikayla has no interest in me and she made it very clear. If I were you I would rather worry about the jock of a guard you hired. He has Mikayla wrapped around his finger." Brady said.

"What?" Mason shouted out. "Yeah, he is flirting with her all the time and not like I did." Brady said. "Well, at least if he would take her out on a date she wouldn't get kidnapped." Mason said and when he saw the disappointed look on Brady's face he continued, "I'm sorry, my King. I didn't mean it like that. From what I heard you did try to give yourself up for my daughter before us guards arrived. It takes great courage to do something like that so I forgive you."

"Great cause I have to ask you a favour. Would you please help me with a work-out? I want to exercise more so I can get in shape." Brady said.

"Does this have anything to do with what you told me about Jesse and Mikayla?" Mason asked. "What? No, of course not." Brady said, not sounding very convinced. "Yeah right, Mason said suspiciously, but even if it has nothing to do with that you really aren't supposed to exercise with that serious injury, my King. And it is my job to protect you so I wouldn't allow it."

"Well Mason, either you help me, and then you can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't take it too far, or I do it on my own and probably get hurt." Brady said, smiling, because he know he has Mason trapped.

Mason sighed and said, "Okay, I will help, but on one condition. You do exactly what I tell you to do without complaining. And when I say we are finished, we are finished! No extra, secret work-outs on your own. Deal?"

"Deal." Brady replied and smiled in triumphant.

"Okay, we can't exercise in the gym, because all the guards, including Mikayla, exercise there. So tomorrow morning, 5 am, meet me on the beach and we'll get started and don't be late!" Mason said and Brady nodded.

The next morning…

Brady's alarm clock went off again, a few minutes before 5 am. This time, however, Brady and Boomer awake.

"Bro, what's going on? The sun isn't even shining yet. So why are your alarm clock going off?" Boomer asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Uh, I don't know. It must be broken or something." Brady said, not very convincing.

"Yeah right. I know when you are lying. We are twins or did you forget? So what is really going on?" Boomer asked.

"Well Boom, the truth is Mason is secretly helping me to exercise and get into shape." Brady said. "Oh, because of the whole Mikayla and Jesse thing?" Boomer asked. "Yeah." Brady said. "But you're in no shape to exercise with that injury." Boomer said, concerned.

"That's what Mason said at first too, so I'm going to say the same thing to you that I said to him. I'm going to exercise with or without your permission. I won't overdo it. So please just trust and support me in this." Brady said.

"I will support you all you want, if that means I don't have to join you in the whole exercising thing." Boomer said.

"Yeah, you don't have to join." Brady said and Boomer turned around and went back to sleep.

Brady then got dressed and went downstairs. He was 5 minutes late and when he entered the throne room, Mason already stood there waiting for him.

"Sorry, I'm late Mason. My alarm clock woke Boomer up so I had to explain to him what was going on." Brady said. "I will excuse you this time, my King. Just don't make a habit out of it." Mason replied and then continued, "So let's get started."

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 16: It is a week later. Brady's body is very sore from all the exercising so he go get some cream in the infirmary. Mikayla finds him there. What will happen next? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WHERE MIKAYLA FINDS OUT… **

_P.S. in you reviews tell me what do you think or hope is going to happen next. At this moment it's only me who knows… ; )_


	16. THE ONE WHERE MIKAYLA FINDS OUT

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and also thanks to all of you who added my story to your favourite and alert stories. I really do appreciate it! Please continue reading and reviewing!

Let's pick up where we left things.

**Introduction:** It's been a week since Brady started exercising under the watchful eye of Mason. The work-outs have been pretty harsh and Brady's body is very sore so he went to the infirmary to get some creams to help ease the pain. He just came from one of the work-outs so he is still in his gym clothes; he's also a bit sweaty. He was going through the medicine closet and just when he found the perfect cream for his pain, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Brady, what are doing?" Mikayla asked, confused and suspiciously. Brady got frightened and turned around, hiding the cream behind his back. "Uh … nothing." Brady said, a bit thrown off guard. "Oh really, Mikayla said; knowing that he is lying, then what is that behind your back?"

Brady knew that he had to thought about something quickly and then said; after he took the cream out from behind his back and pointed at it; "Oh this! It's for one of the guards. He has a very sore body after some harsh training with your dad. You know how your father can be. But I have to go give it to him now, before the poor thing dies of all the pain."

Brady gave a nervous little laugh and then walked out of the room as quickly as possible. Mikayla just stared after him, frowning and thought by herself, "He just lied to me in my face. What, does he think I'm stupid or something? I know when his lying! In any case I know the cream is for him, because he had gym clothes on and he was sweaty so he was exercising again after I told him not to!" She was furious and wanted to know why Brady was acting so weirdly lately and she knew just who to ask about it…

Meanwhile Boomer was sitting in the throne room, eating chocolate ice cream. When he was finished he decided to go take a nap in his room. When he entered the room, the door suddenly slammed close behind him and he shirked like a little girl.

"Ah Boomer, just the guy I was looking for!" Mikayla said. "Oh Mikayla, it's just you. Thank goodness! You just scared me to death. I thought you were something or someone dangerous." Boomer said and sighed out of relief. "Boomer, I am someone dangerous!" Mikayla said threatening and started walking towards Boomer.

His eyes widened as Mikayla walked closer and closer. "And I know about everything. Brady getting up early, secretly exercising, the sore body. Does that ring a bell?" Mikayla said. "Okay, wait a minute. I know nothing!" Boomer said, looking away. Mikayla then pulled out her machete and said very threatening, "Brady is acting very strangely and I want to know why. And I know you know so give me your entail."

"Okay, okay. I know about everything, but it is supposed to be a surprise. Don't you want to be surprised?" Boomer asked. "Boomer, I'm a guard, I hate surprises!" Mikayla replied. "Well, I guess that makes sense. Okay, I'll tell you everything I know, but you didn't hear it from me." Boomer said and Mikayla nodded.

"It all started after that kiss that I interrupted last week. Brady and I talked about it a bit after you ran out of the room. He didn't know what it meant and I told him that he should go talk to you and clear out things. We then went downstairs and he never got the chance to talk to you, cause every time he tried, Jesse got in the way. He saw you two in the hallway, almost kissing."

"But I was never going to allow it." Mikayla interrupted him and Boomer then continued, "Well, Brady didn't know that. He thought you were into Jesse and all because of his masculine body so he started exercising. Then you caught him and send him back to his room, but he didn't stay there for long. After a few minutes he decided to go back and talk to you about the kiss. But when he got there he heard Jesse flirting with you and just then he decided that he won't listen to you and he has been secretly exercising with your dad ever since. Even if it kills him, he won't stop, because he wants to impress you and don't want you to fall in love with Jesse."

Mikayla was stunned by all of this. She just walked out of the room, shocked. She couldn't believe that Brady would do all of that. She decided that she had to go talk to him and went searching for him.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 17: Mikayla founds Brady. They then talk about what she just heard. What will happen next? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE TRUTH…**


	17. THE ONE WITH THE TRUTH

Let's pick up where we left things.

Boomer was playing video games in their room when Brady entered.

"Dude, Mikayla is looking for you." Boomer said. "Oh okay. I will go talk to her after I take a shower. I'm pretty sweaty." Brady replied.

He finished showering and when he came out of the bathroom, Mikayla entered the room. "Brady, we need to talk." Mikayla said. "Okay, what did I do wrong this time?" Brady asked. "Well, that's my queue!" Boomer said a bit awkward and left the room.

Mikayla sat down on Brady's bed and patted on the bed to show that he must come sit next to her.

"Oh, so you can kiss me again?" Brady joked. Mikayla just glared at him and he then continued, "Okay, too soon."

Brady then went and sit next to Mikayla and said, "So, you gonna tell me what I did wrong this time?" Mikayla was a bit awkward at first and didn't know how to start the conversation. "Well, like all the other times you and Boomer messed up, this also started with you not listening to me. But unlike the other times I'm not mad, I'm kind of disappointed."

Brady frowned and said, "Okay, but what did I do? I don't understand."

"That morning I found you in the gym, you remember that? (Brady nodded) You were in some amount of pain, because of your injury and I told you that you should not exercise until you're healed completely. I know that you disobeyed me. I know that you have been exercising with my father. All I want to know is why? Boomer told me that you did it to impress me, but did you really think disobeying me would impress me?" Mikayla said.

"No, no, that's not what I intended. It wasn't my plan to disobey you. I were going to stop exercising, but after I saw Jesse flirting with you once again I got … I got kind of jealous. I've been trying for some time now to make you like me and after the whole kissing scene I thought that you finally fell for me. But then Jesse came and he just swept you off your feet. I knew that it was all because of his masculine body. It always is. I know this is going to sound stupid, but for once in my life I didn't feel like a geek, but like someone worthy until Jesse showed up again. I thought that if I exercised things would change. And I did gain some confidence. I stood up to Jesse, but I guess my whole plan didn't work." Brady said.

"I guess I understand that. But Brady you are the co-king of this island you don't have to feel unworthy on this island ever again. There's still just one thing I want to know." Mikayla said.

"What's that?" Brady asked.

"What do you mean your WHOLE plan didn't work?" Mikayla asked.

"I know that you are into Jesse, but I thought if I started exercising and get into shape I could change that. But clearly not. You're still into him." Brady replied, very embarrassed.

"Brady, that's not true. I'm not into Jesse at all. In the hallway when he tried to kiss me I wouldn't allow it. I barely knew the guy. I…" "But now you know him and you are into him. Just admit it already." Brady interrupted her.

"You know what Brady, you are right. I did get to know him, but the truth is he is kind of annoying and thinks too much of himself. He is a great guard and all, but I will never fall for him, because he has a lousy personality." Mikayla said.

"Oh." Brady said, looking away. "But there is this guy that I like…" "See! I knew it! Who is he?" Brady interrupted her, looking in her eyes now. "I like you, Brady." Mikayla said, smiling. "Yeah, I know. I'm a good friend etc., but who is the guy?" Brady asked disappointed, looking down again. "No Brady, you don't get it. I LIKE you!" Mikayla said, smiling shyly.

Brady looked up at her, shocked. He was stunned. He thought he heard her wrong until she came closer and kissed him tenderly on the mouth…

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 18*: Is Brady and Mikayla finally going to start dating? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH BRADY'S CONFUSION…**

*****_Do you guys think I should continue the story, because I still have a lot of chapters up my sleeve? Or do you guys think I should just stop it here and then you guys can assume that they started dating. So please it's very important that everyone who is reading, review and tell me what you think! I need at least 5 people's reviews before I continue the story. You can also add what you want to read in the next couple of chapters if you want to. _


	18. THE ONE WITH BRADY'S CONFUSION

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't update in a while. I was waiting for people to react on my request in the previous chapter. Some people did react on the request and I really appreciate it! Those said that I should continue the story so here it is!**

Let's pick up where we left things.

Brady and Mikayla are still sitting on Brady's bed in the king's room. Mikayla has just pulled away from Brady after their kiss.

"Wow!" Brady said, smiling. The smile soon changed into the frown and then continued, "Wait, wait, I'm confused. What does all this mean?" Mikayla smiled and then replied, "Well, what do you want it to mean?"

"You're kidding, right? You should know what I want it to mean. I mean I made it pretty obvious a number of times, but what I want to know is what it means to YOU?" Brady asked.

"Well, I guess it means we're dating … but only if you want to, of course." Mikayla said a bit awkward. "Want to? Of course, I want to! I've been waiting for this day since I arrived on this island, Brady said smiling that soon changed into a goofy look, wow, I just realised how pathetic that sounded."

"You know what, in the past I would have probably agreed with you, but now I just found it incredibly cute!" Mikayla said and Brady smiled. "This is amazing and all, but I have to ask why now all of the sudden?" Brady asked. "Truth be told, I think I have had feelings for you for a while now, I just didn't want to admit it." Mikayla replied and then continued, "Oh yeah, there is just one thing I want."

"What? You know I would do anything for you, Mikayla." Brady said, grabbing her hands and holding it. "I want to keep this a secret at first."

"O-kay, but why?" Brady asked, a bit offended. "No, it's not you. It's my dad. You know how overprotective he can be. I just don't want to spring this on him. I want to prepare him and then we can tell him together, but until then you can't tell anyone." Mikayla said.

"Not even Boomer?" Brady asked. "Especially not Boomer!" Mikayla said. "I guess he can be a bit of a blabber mouth. Okay, it's fine with me." Brady said. "Great, I have to go. I got guard duty with Jesse." Mikayla said, kissed Brady tenderly on the mouth and stood up and left the room.

"I'm never going to get use to that!" Brady said heavenly. He then stood up and went to go get a snack.

A few minutes later…

Brady got himself a bag of chips and then went to the throne room. In the throne room Roger was standing guard and Mikayla was walking up and down the room, looking very irritated. Just when Brady wanted to go ask her what was going on, Jesse entered.

He smiled handsomely and said, "Hey beautiful, ready to go?" Mikayla looked at him irritated and said, "I was ready to go 10 minutes ago." "Okay, okay, I get it. I am a bit late. It's really not that big of a deal, because I'm here now so don't worry I'll protect you." he said in a flirty tone and put his arms around her.

Mikayla quickly removed his arms around her and said, "I can protect myself, thank you. I really don't need your help. And to prove it, you and Roger can switch shifts. Will that be okay with you, Roger? (he nodded) Well, then it's sorted. Come on Roger, let's go."

"You know you will eventually give in to my charm. Just stop wasting my time and give in already." Jesse yelled after them and then said softly with a smirk on his face, "Poor girl, she has no chance of resisting me. I can see that she is already falling for me."

Brady then got angry and stormed into the room, throwing the bag of chips on the floor. He grabbed Jesse by the shirt and said, "Back off, dude! Mikayla is definitely not interested in you! Get it into that thick head of yours!"

Jesse smirked again and said, "Oh yeah and what gives you that idea, huh?" Brady knew that he shouldn't say anything, but he couldn't help it, "Because Mikayla and I are dating, okay? So stay away from her or else!"

Jesse then removed Brady's hands from him and started laughing and said, "Really? You expect me to believe that? Yeah right, like a girl like that would ever go for a guy like you."

Brady got even angrier then and said, "Jesse, I warned you before, DON'T provoke me, because you will be sorry. I am the King of this island and I'm not scared of you."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're the King, blah, blah. But now I have to ask you this. Even if I did believe that the two of you were dating, which I clearly don't, why would she want to keep it a secret?" Jesse asked.

"Well, not that it has anything to do with you, but it's because her dad is very overprotective. She wants to ease him into the news and not spring it on him." Brady replied.

"Oh really. Well, like you said not like it's any of my business, but do you know what I think. I think she may be attracted to you a bit, but she is too embarrassed to actually admit it to anyone. That's why she wants to keep it a secret." Jesse said.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe anything you're saying!" Brady said trying to look convincing, but he just couldn't hide the worried expression on his face when he turned around and walked away.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 19: Is cracks beginning to show in Brady and Mikayla's relationship before it even really started? And what will happen if some *characters make their appearance again in the story? Found out next in the Chapter: *THE ONE WITH THE RETURNAL… **_P.S. I am not completely sure yet what I should make the name of the next chapter and if the characters should return now or maybe later. So this can maybe change. Also if you guys review, say who you think is this mystery characters. The next chapter may also take a while for me to update since this is going to be a very busy week for me with sport and school etc._


	19. THE ONE WITH THE RETURNAL

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in a while, but I did warn you in the previous chapter that it may take a while for me to update this chapter. But I finally got some time on my hands and decided that it's time for me to update again. Oh yeah, I also want to add and say thanks for all the reviews thus far, I really appreciate it! In particular I just want to say to one of my reviewers, joyce2474, that she was 50% right when she guessed that the characters returning to the story would be Aunt Nancy and Uncle Joe, because even though they aren't going to return in this chapter, they are going to return in one of my other chapters. So well done to you, but back to the story. So…**

…Let's pick up where we left things.

Brady has just finished his conversation with Jesse in the throne room. He now enters his room where Boomer is busy skyping with his girlfriend, Rebecca.

"Okay, bye Boom-Boom. See you soon!" Brady heard Rebecca say. "Bye Sweetie! Can't wait to see you! _*mwah* (Boomer kissed his hand and placed it the computer screen)_" Boomer said and closed his laptop.

Meanwhile Brady has already gone to lie on his bed. Boomer then also went and sat on his bed with a huge smile on his face.

"So, Rebecca is coming to visit?" Brady said more than asked. "Yeah, for the whole summer vacation! How great is that!" Boomer said with an even huger smile on his face. "Wow, that's awesome Boom!" Brady said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but not succeeding.

"Okay, I get it! She is my girlfriend so it's not as great news for you as for me, but maybe this will make you feel better… She did say she has an awesome surprise for you! And seeing as she IS 'Awesome Dawson' it must be pretty awesome!" Boomer said.

Brady then quickly jumped up from his bed, very excited. "Really? So tell me what the surprise is already." he said.

"She didn't want to tell me, because she wants to keep it a surprise and apparently I'm a bit of a blabber mouth. I'm not a blabber mouth, am I?" Boomer asked.

Brady smiled as he thought back to his previous conversation with Mikayla. He also said that Boomer was a bit of a blabber mouth. Of course, he couldn't tell Boomer that seeing as he doesn't want to hurt his brother's feelings. "Of course not. I have no idea where she gets that from." Brady lied, with a little smile on his face.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see, then. I have to go tell Muhammad to go get her with the air balloon so see you later, Bro!" Boomer said as he walked away.

A few hours and minutes later…

Mikayla and Roger just returned from their guard duty when the air balloon arrived. Mikayla went to go look who it was since she didn't expect any guests. Just as she arrived at the air balloon, Rebecca climbed off.

"Becca! I didn't know that you were coming to visit!" Mikayla said surprised and smiled, happy to see her friend again.

"Yeah well, it was kind of a last minute decision so. But the great news is that I'm staying the whole summer!" Rebecca said and hugged Mikayla. Mikayla smiled happily, but her expression soon changed when she saw that Rebecca wasn't alone.

"Peyton, is that you?" Mikayla asked shocked, releasing herself from Rebecca's hug. "Hi Mikayla." Peyton said, not sounding very happy to see her. "Yeah, that was also a last minute decision." Rebecca said.

"What are you doing here? I thought things between you and Brady didn't work out?" Mikayla asked, cautiously not wanting them to see that she feels threatened by Peyton's sudden appearance.

"Well, Boomer told me what really happened on Valentine's Day and that everything that happened wasn't Brady's fault. That it all was just one horrible, sick joke someone pulled on him. So I told Peyton about it and she felt incredibly guilty for thinking such horrible things about Brady. So when I decided to come here for the summer vacation I invited her to come with me so that she and Brady can sort things out. I mean they made such an adorable couple, don't ya think?" Rebecca explained.

"Yeah." Mikayla said shocked. "Is everything alright, Mikayla?" Peyton asked, feeling the awkwardness in the room. "Yeah no, I just didn't expect to see you guys, that's all." Mikayla said, snapping out of it.

"Are we just going to stay in the room we stayed in last time or how is it going to work?" Rebecca asked. "Oh, I think the previous one would be okay. Let me help you guys carrying your stuff." Mikayla said.

She took some of their bags and they all started walking to the room, until they reached the throne room. Brady was sitting in the throne room when they entered. He was shocked to see Peyton again.

"Peyton!" Brady said, surprised and shocked. "Hi Brady." Peyton said, a bit awkward.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 20: What is going to happen between Brady and Peyton? And what effect will that have on Brady and Mikayla's relationship? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WHERE MASON FOUNDS OUT…**

_P.S. I know this chapter was a bit short and I apologize for that, but it is kind of a build-up to the next chapter. A lot of my next chapters are going to a bit short. Again sorry for that, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if you review let me know what you think or hope is going to happen next…_


	20. THE ONE WHERE MASON FOUNDS OUT

Let's pick up where we left things…

"Peyton!" Brady said, surprised and shocked. "Hi Brady." Peyton said, a bit awkward. "SURPRISE!" Rebecca yelled out. "Wait, you're Rebecca's surprise, but why?" Brady asked, confused while Mikayla just stood there very awkward and nervous about the things occurring.

"After I left Rebecca told me what really happened, Peyton said and walked closer to Brady, I felt absolutely terrible that I thought that you would cheat on me. I'm really sorry about all that. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Already forgotten." Brady said with a smile. "Good, because truth be told I think I still have feelings for you." Peyton said, grabbing Brady's hands.

"Wait, WHAT?" Mikayla said, even more shocked than before. "Aww, I knew you guys would work it out! Is this a great surprise or what? But you can be all lovey-dovey later, because right now we have to go to get our room ready." Rebecca said. "Bye Sweetie, see you later." Peyton said and kissed Brady on his cheek. She and Rebecca then walked to their room.

"Okay, what just happen?" Mikayla asked. "I think I just got another girlfriend." Brady said confused. "Well, get rid of her!" Mikayla said, jealous. "O, are Mikayla Makoola actually jealous?" Brady asked with a smirk on his face. "No, of course not." Mikayla said, not sounding very convincing.

"I will talk to her, but what am I supposed to say to her? I mean I can't tell her that we are dating, because you don't want me to and I can't just break up with her without giving her a reason why I'm doing it. That will just break her heart even more." Brady said.

"Just tell her that you are dating someone else. You don't have to say who. And I thought you were okay with the whole keeping it a secret thing? At least until we can tell my dad about it." Mikayla said.

"I was. It's just hard, you know." Brady said. "Yeah, I know, but it's just for a little time." Mikayla said. "I guess so. Okay, I'm going to go talk to her, right now. Man this is going to be hard!" Brady said. "Wait, I'll come with you for moral support." Mikayla said.

A few minutes later…

Rebecca and Peyton are busy unpacking their bags in their room. Just as they finished Brady and Mikayla entered. Mikayla went and sat next to Rebecca on her bed while Brady just stood in the doorway.

"Peyton, we need to talk." Brady said. Peyton frowned when she saw the serious look on Brady's face and said, "Okay. What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"It's about us… We… well… we can't start dating again." Brady said awkwardly. "Why not?" Peyton asked confused. "I'm kind of already dating someone else…" "Oh yeah, who is she?" Peyton interrupted him. "Sorry, I can't tell you."

Peyton then walked closer to Brady and said, "Aww, I know what is going on here." "You do?" Brady asked confused. "Yeah, I hurt you a lot last time by not believing in you and leaving you without saying goodbye and so. I get it! You are afraid that I'm going to hurt you again, but I won't I promise." Peyton said and kissed Brady.

"Stop right there, Mikayla yelled when she saw Peyton kissing Brady and just couldn't take it anymore, he is telling the truth. And I would know since I'm the girl he is dating."

"WHAT?" Brady, Rebecca and Peyton yelled out simultaneously.

But all three of their yells got totally over thundered by one angry, deep voice, also yelling, "WHAT?"

Mason's voice…

**That's it for now. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 21: How will everybody react on what Mikayla just said, especially Mason and Peyton? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE EXPLANATIONS AND REACTIONS…**


	21. THE ONE WITH THE EXPLANATIONSREACTIONS

**Author's Note: I apologize that I haven't update in a while. I know it is frustrating waiting so long for a story to be updated seeing as I am a fan fiction-reader myself, but I do have a reason for the long wait. I am currently busy with exams and seeing as it is winter in South Africa, I'm also busy practising winter sports (I participate in a lot of winter sports) and playing matches as well. So as you can see I haven't got a lot of time to work on the story. So the next couple of weeks I ask that you guys would be patient with me, because I am going to take a while to update and I apologize in advance. But I have to say that I'm kind of glad that it did took me so long to update, because I never knew I had so many readers until now. A lot more people reviewed, because of the long wait. That's one good thing that came out of this… or for me it is ;). But I made you wait long enough so… **

…Let's pick up where we left things.

"Stop right there, Mikayla yelled when she saw Peyton kissing Brady and just couldn't take it anymore, he is telling the truth. And I would know since I'm the girl he is dating."

"WHAT?" Brady, Rebecca and Peyton yelled out simultaneously.

But all three of their yells got totally over thundered by one angry, deep voice, also yelling, "WHAT?"

Mikayla's face turned white when she recognized the voice and saw Brady's frightened face. She slowly turned around, just in time to stop her raging father storming towards Brady. Brady yelled girlishly when he saw Mason.

"Daddy, please wait, let me explain." Mikayla said and grabbed her father by the arm. Mason just glared at her and then broke the silence, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break every bone in his body, right NOW!" Mason yelled, furious.

"Well, for one he is the King of this island, our King." Mikayla said, looking into her father's eyes trying to pursue him to not do something stupid. Brady was just sitting on the bed, frightened. He couldn't move.

"Okay, I'll give you some time to explain." Mason said, a bit calmer. "Would you guys give us a moment?" Mikayla asked. "Yeah, sure thing, that will give Brady and I some time to talk about everything." Peyton said and Mikayla looked at her a bit worried.

"Surely Brady won't pick her anymore, he always liked me, right?" Mikayla thought by herself.

Brady, Peyton and Rebecca then left the room, leaving Mason and his daughter alone.

"Care to explain all of this?" Mason asked angrily. "Well Daddy, to be honest I don't know how. I know it is a bit of a cliché, but it did kind of just happen." Mikayla said.

"That's just not a good enough explanation to me. I mean you HAVE to know what happened. I mean the one moment you were totally irritated by Brady's flirtaous jokes and the next you're dating. That doesn't make sense at all. Or was that all just a cover? How long has this been going on then?" Mason asked, even more furious.

"No, no. I did found it irritating. Well, at first that is until I discovered that he is actually a great guy. He is sweet, actually very brave, incredibly cute and…" Mikayla said and smiled dreamily.

"That's enough, thank you!" Mason yelled, interrupting her. "I will not stand for this!"

"Oh, come on Dad, you trusted that creepy pirate Lucas to date me, but you don't trust your own king?" Mikayla asked. "It's not that I don't trust Brady as my king. I just don't trust him as my little babygirl's boyfriend." Mason said.

"That's just ridiculous! Brady is a good guy and there is no reason for you to not trust him. In any way he already won the hunt which means I can and will date him with or without your permission." Mikayla said, determinate.

Mason knew he was caught. He had no choice to accept this or else he and his daughter won't be so close anymore. "Okay, fine, I'll allow it for now."

"Thank you, Daddy. It really means a lot to me that I have your permission." Mikayla said and ran over to her father and gave him a hug. Mikayla released Mason from the hug and he said, "Now go get King Brady for me."

Mikayla looked at her father sceptically until he said, "Don't worry I won't hurt him. I just want to talk to him … alone."

Meanwhile while this was going on, Peyton has dragged Brady to his room so that she can talk to him.

"So, is it true? You and Mikayla are dating?" Peyton asked, already knowing the answer, but hoping that she is wrong. "Yes." Brady said. "So, I wasn't wrong to leave then. You had feelings for Mikayla while we were dating." Peyton said sadly.

"No, or maybe… See the thing is the reason we met is because Boomer wanted to help me get over Mikayla. She kind of broke my heart at a point." Brady said.

"So I was just a rebound?" Peyton asked upset. "No, no, of course not. Well, at first you kind of was, but I really started to like you. Until you left on Valentine's Day. Mikayla felt guilty for ruining my Valentine's Day so she went on a make-up date with me and things just kind of happen from there." Brady explained.

"Okay, I get that it's my fault. I shouldn't have left, but do you really don't have any feelings for me anymore?" Peyton asked. Just then Mikayla entered and interrupted them, "Brady, my dad wants to see you."

Brady frowned and then his face turned white. "To, to do w-what?" he asked nervously. "Just to talk." Mikayla said, who can't help to smile a bit at Brady's frightened face. Brady then went to go talk to Mason while Mikayla stayed behind in the room. There fell an awkward silence between Peyton and Mikayla. So then Peyton just left.

Brady then entered the room, very cautiously. "Come in, Brady." Mason said. "Oh no, Mason didn't call me 'My King'. He must be pretty angry then." Brady thought by himself.

"You wanted to see me, Mason?" Brady asked, standing very close to the door, ready to run away if needed. "Yes." Mason said, coldly. "Are you mad at me?" Brady asked, afterwards realizing what stupid question that was.

"Quite furious, yes. Not only did you start dating my daughter, but you started dating my daughter behind my back!" Mason said. "I … I'm really, really sorry about that. You know I have a lot of respect for you, Mason. I mean you are like a father to me, but for some reason you don't trust me with your daughter. That's why we didn't tell, because we were afraid of how you would react." Brady said.

"Well, you had to know that I would found out at some point." Mason said. "Yes, but Mikayla wanted to ease you into the news. Believe me, none of this is her fault. Neither of us expected that we would start dating. I mean you know how irritating Mikayla found me. It all just kind of happened." Brady tried to explain.

"Okay, King Brady, I have no choice, but to allow this seeing as you did win the hunt. I will trust you for now, but I will still keep my eye on you." Mason said. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Mason. It really means a lot to me." Brady said, smiling in relief.

"Oh, but one more thing, Mason said and walked towards Brady very threatening, if you break my little girl's heat I WILL break every bone in your body. Even if you are the King of this island, you got that?" Brady swallowed away the lump in his throat and just nodded his head.

Minutes later…

Peyton was walking around the castle, looking for something to do when she bumped into Jesse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Peyton said, looking at the very handsome guy. Jesse smiled and said, "No problem, gorgeous." Peyton blushed and introduced herself.

Jesse also introduced himself and then said, "Oh so you're the girl who dumped King Brady and now want him back." Peyton frowned and said, "How do you know all that?" "O, news travels fast around here. There is guards everywhere so be careful what you say. So, did you succeed in getting him back?" Jesse asked.

"Oh no, he is dating somebody else, but I'm not going to stop to try and win him back." Peyton said and just realized she is talking about all this with a complete stranger. But he was just so good-looking, she didn't think properly.

"Well, it just happened to be that I like the girl he is dating. Maybe the two of us can work something out then." Jesse said and smiled a bit deviously.

"Just maybe…" Peyton said and also smiled.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Coming up in Chapter 22: Are Peyton and Jesse going to work together to try and break up Brady and Mikayla? If so what are they going to do and more importantly will it succeed? Found out next in the Chapter: THE ONE WITH THE BREAK-UP PLAN…**


	22. THE ONE WITH THE BREAKUP PLAN

**Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this new chapter to Guest (a reviewer) who inspired me to continue my story after a long draught… I had a bit of writer's block and honestly wasn't planning on continuing with the story, but he/she changed my mind. So here we go. Hopefully it doesn't suck, haven't write in a while. **

Let's pick up where we left things.

The next day Peyton was eating breakfast in the throne room when Jesse entered.

"Oh Peyton, good morning." Jesse said smiling. "Morning." Peyton said, returning his smile. Jesse then went and sat next to her.

"So, have you decided yet? Are we going to do it?" Jesse asked. "I don't know. I'm just not a scheming kind of person." Peyton said unsure.

Just then Lanny suddenly just appeared out of nowhere and interrupted them, "Did I hear the word 'scheming'?" Both Jesse and Peyton were totally thrown off guard. "Whoa, Lanny where did you came from?" Jesse asked surprised.

"Oh, it's just one of the perks of being a small guy, but that it is a story for another time. You rather tell me who you want to scheme. Is it one of the kings, perhaps?" Lanny asked, hopefully.

"I don't think it's a good idea to discuss this with you, Lanny. You are the kings' cousin." Jesse said. "Oh, that doesn't matter. I'll help you throw them in Mount Spew, if that's your plan." Lanny said. But when he saw the weird look on their faces he quickly act like it was all just a big joke and said, "Just kidding, but your scheme is about the kings, right? Because if it is, I would love to help you."

"Why would you help us? You are their cousin." Peyton asked confused. "So, I take that as a yes. You are trying to scheme one of the kings. And even though I love my two cousins (he twitched a bit when he said that) I would help you, because I know exactly what you want and I want the same thing." Lanny said.

"O really and what's that?" Jesse asked amused. "For BraKayla to die slow and painfully. So painful that there would be no chance for the two of them to get back together every again." Lanny said deviously.

Jesse frowned at the evil little boy and asked, "Why would you, of all people, want that?" "I have my reasons as you have yours." Lanny said. He did not want them to know that he wanted that so that Brady would be so heartbroken that he never wanted to see Mikayla again and leave the island, never to return.

"Okay then I guess you're in." Jesse said.

"Great, I have the perfect plan to break those two up. It's ridiculously simple, but it will work." Lanny said. "Oh yeah and what is the plan?" Jesse asked. "It's easy. All we need is good timing and Peyton." Lanny replied and he and Jesse both looked at her.

"What do you need from me?" Peyton asked.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Jesse you are going to keep Mikayla near this room and when I give you the signal you will let her enter the throne room. That's all you have to do. Now Peyton, for your part. You will have to get Brady in the throne room. And then when you give me the cue I would go get Jesse and you will kiss Brady. Mikayla will see it and think Brady is still not over Peyton and break up with him." Lanny explained to them.

"I don't like this plan at all. It will only make Brady mad at me, not make him like me." Peyton protested.

"Sure, at the beginning, but when he realised you did it out of love and you really didn't mean any harm and that he most certain won't get any other girl to like him again, he will go for you again." Lanny said.

"I guess that will work. I'm in." Peyton said.

"I don't know. How do we know it's going to work?" Jesse asked, sceptically.

"It will work. Trust me. And after Brady breaks Mikayla's heart, you will be there to comfort her and she will fall head over heels for you." Lanny said. Jesse smiled and then said, "I'm in."

A few minutes later…

Jesse and Mikayla are just outside the throne room, talking. Lanny was sitting in the throne room when Peyton with Brady entered.

"So Peyton what did you want to show me?" Brady asked, looking around for the apparent 'most awesome thing' Peyton told him about.

"Okay, I have to confess. There is nothing I wanted to show you. I just wanted to talk to you." Peyton said. "Oh, well here I am. What did you want to talk to me about?" Brady asked.

"Do you really have no feelings for me anymore?" Peyton asked and waved behind her back at Lanny. He quickly stood up and left the room. Outside the room, Jesse was still talking with Mikayla when Lanny entered and winked at him.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Muhammad was looking for us in the throne room. Let's go hear what he wanted to say." Jesse said.

Back in the throne room:

"Well … uh… I … uhm … see the thing is…" Brady rambled. As he was rambling, the doorknob started turning and Peyton quickly went in for a kiss.

"Br… Brady?" Mikayla trembled. "Mikayla, it's not like it looks like." Brady said. Mikayla just turned around and ran away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mikayla! Please, it's not what you think!" Brady yelled and just as he was about to ran after her; Peyton grabbed him by the arm and said, "Brady…" "I don't have feelings for you anymore, Peyton. Get it into your head already!" Brady interrupted her, released himself from her grip and ran towards Mikayla's room.

Peyton then just went and sat on the sofa and Jesse then came and sat next to her. He put his hand on her leg and said comforting, "That geek didn't deserve someone as beautiful as you. You are way more beautiful as that Mikayla-girl."

"I thought you wanted her for yourself." Peyton said and looked at Jesse. "Nah, I just realised she isn't worth all this trouble. There is a lot of fish in the sea, you know. The right one just may be right underneath your nose and you just didn't see her, because you stared yourself silly at one stupid girl." Jesse said and looked back at Peyton.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and Peyton said in a vibrant whisper, "Yeah, I totally get what you mean." Jesse then caressed her cheek and kissed her very tenderly. She kissed him back and put her arms around him.

Jesse pulled away from the kiss and Peyton frowned. Jesse smirked and said, "Waaaaayyy better than that Mikayla-girl." Peyton smiled and they kissed again.

Meanwhile Brady has just entered Mikayla's room. Mikayla was sitting on her bed. She quickly wiped away her tears; she didn't want him to see how upset she was. "What do you want?" Mikayla asked attackingly, not looking up at him.

Brady then went and sat next to her. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She totally caught me off guard. I didn't expect that at all. We were talking and suddenly she just kissed me out of the blue. If you didn't interrupt her, I would have. You are the only girl for me, Mikayla. I promise you."

"How can I know that?" Mikayla asked, still not looking up.

Brady then lifted her head so they looked into each other's eyes and held her hands in his and said, "Because I gave you my word. Because … I love you."

"What?" Mikayla asked surprised and shocked.

"I love you, Mikayla Makoola. Always have and always will." Brady said.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. I still haven't decided on a name or idea for the next chapter so no sneak peeks this time. But let me know especially in your reviews what do you think about the twist in this chapter: the new relationship between Jesse and Peyton ('Jeyton').**


	23. THE ONE WITH MIKAYLA'S REACTION

**Author's Note: Just want to say thanks for all the great reviews thus far. I really appreciate it. At this moment I have the second most reviews in the Pair of Kings category. Keep up the great reviews, even if it is constructive criticism, and I will be number one in no time! ;-) Also sorry for not updating earlier, but because of the big delay I made this chapter longer than previous ones. Enjoy!**

Let's pick up where we left things.

**Previously: **Brady then lifted her head so they looked into each other's eyes and held her hands in his and said, "Because I gave you my word. Because … I love you."

"What?" Mikayla asked surprised and shocked.

"I love you, Mikayla Makoola. Always have and always will." Brady said.

"Oh okay." Mikayla said, still in shock.

"Okay? Your response is not okay." Brady said. He then stood up and left Mikayla alone in her room.

Meanwhile Lanny was pacing up and down the throne room, frustrated that he haven't heard a word from Peyton or Jesse about their plan. Just when he was about to go look for them; they entered the room walking hand in hand.

Lanny looked at them totally confused and asked, "What the hell is going on here?" Jesse pulled Peyton over towards Lanny and smiled confidently when he replied, "I am dating the most beautiful girl on Kinkow. That is what is going on."

"Peyton?" Lanny asked confused. "You don't have to sound so surprised. I'm not so bad-looking you know." Peyton defended herself. "Not so bad-looking? You're gorgeous." Jesse said and kissed Peyton on her cheek.

"Are you out of your mind? What about our plan?" Lanny screamed. "I don't care about that anymore. Neither do Peyton. We're together now and that's not going to change." Jesse said, not backing down.

"But…" Lanny said, but got interrupted when a very much upset Mikayla suddenly entered the room. She frowned when she saw Jesse and Peyton holding hands, but just shook it off and asked, "Have you guys seen Brady anywhere?"

"No sorry." Peyton answered. Mikayla then just turned around and walked away. "Is it just me or did she look like she wanted to burst out crying any second." Peyton asked. "Mikayla not likely, but she did look pretty upset." Jesse said.

"Yes indeed. Maybe our plan worked out after all. Just in a bit of a different way." Lanny said, smiling deviously.

Meanwhile Brady was lying on his bed, very depressed when Boomer entered. Boomer stopped right there in his tracks when he saw his brother. "Hi bro, what's up? Why do you look so depressed?" Boomer asked.

"Life sucks, that's why." Brady said. Boomer then went and sat on his bed and asked, "What happened?" "I told Mikayla I loved her today." Brady said and sat up. "But that's a good thing. A great thing in fact." Boomer said confused.

"Yeah well not if the girl's response is 'oh okay'." Brady said in an upset tone. "O, now I understand, but you have to understand as well." Boomer said. "What do you mean? Isn't those three words what any girl wants to hear from a guy?" Brady asked. "Yes, but you have to realise that Mikayla isn't just any girl and you guys just started dating. You can't just spring something like that on her. She is just getting use to the idea of you guys dating." Boomer explained. "But still…" Brady said, not yet convinced.

Meanwhile Mikayla was still looking for Brady when she bumped into her father. She just looked up at him and walked right pass him, mumbling an apology. When he saw the upset look on his daughter's face Mason quickly called after her and she turned around.

"What's wrong babygirl?" Mason asked in a concerned tone that changed to a furious one when he asked the next question, "Did Brady broke your heart?"

"No, it's the other way around, actually. I think I might have broken his heart." Mikayla said. Tears started to form in her eyes even though she tried very hard to not start crying. Mason, seeing how upset his only daughter was, said: "Let's go to your room and talk this out, okay."

When they reached Mikayla's room and Mikayla still didn't start talking, Mason finally broke the silence and said, "What happened babygirl?"

"I'm such an ass. Brady told me he loved me and all I did was stand there like an idiot. I mean why wouldn't I want to hear those words come out of his mouth, but it is like it made me trust him less. And that is just crazy! Aren't those three words what any girl wants to hear from her boyfriend?" Mikayla explained to her father.

"Well yes probably, but you aren't just any girl Mikayla. You are extremely special and I'm not just saying that because I'm your father. You are the only female guard on this island and guards don't trust people easily…" Mason said.

"But Brady is not just some person. He is my boyfriend. I'm supposed to trust him." Mikayla interrupted.

"Let me finish. The other reason, of course, is because you haven't really observed a loving relationship like most of the teenagers your age, seeing as I haven't loved anyone since your mother's death. Also, I have noticed that you don't really know how beautiful you really are, your inside and outside, and that you may think you are not worthy of love, which is just ridiculous! That, with the theory of you being a guard, probably explains you not knowing how to respond." Mason explained, a bit awkwardly.

"Wow, I didn't know you can be so deep, Daddy." Mikayla said a bit surprised. Mason just smiled in response so Mikayla hugged him and said, "Thank you, Daddy. I really needed that. I guess all that make sense. Now if you would excuse me I need to go find Brady."

Meanwhile Boomer and Rebecca were sitting in the kings' room when Jesse and Peyton entered. Boomer and Rebecca both looked up at them and Boomer then asked, "What is going on here?"

Ignoring Boomer completely, Jesse walked over to Rebecca and said, "You must be Rebecca, Peyton's friend, right? (Rebecca nodded) Please to meet you. I'm Jesse, Peyton's new boyfriend."

"What?!" Boomer almost screamed out while Rebecca looked shocked at her friend and then asked, "When did this happen?"

"Earlier today." Peyton said, smiling. Jesse looked at her lovingly and then said, "That's why I came to see you, King Boomer. I'm quitting."

"Wait, what? Why?" Boomer asked. "Peyton and I are going to explore the island while she is still here and then I may or may not go back with her depends on how things go." Jesse explained his sudden decision.

"I'm all for living your life to the fullest and enjoying it with someone special and all, but aren't you guys taking it a bit too fast?" Rebecca asked concerned. "Well yeah maybe, but life is so short, you know. And it is not like we are getting serious. We're both the adventurous type so we are just going to enjoy our time together." Peyton replied.

"Okay, when do you want to leave?" Boomer asked Jesse. "Now, if possible." Jesse replied. "Now? Peyton, are you sure about this?" Rebecca asked. Peyton just nodded and then Boomer addressed Jesse, "I guess that will be okay. It's not like Brady would have a problem with you leaving." Boomer said, smiling.

Jesse just returned the smile, thinking about how much trouble he has caused for the other king in the small amount of time he has been in the castle.

Rebecca then stood up and hugged her friend and said, "Don't be a stranger now!" "Never!" Peyton replied, hugging her back.

Jesse and Peyton then went to go get their luggage and Boomer and Rebecca walked with them. A while later they all were standing in front of the castle, saying goodbye and Jesse and Peyton left to go have many wonderful adventures together.

While all this was happening, Brady and Mikayla were looking for each other back in the castle. Soon enough they found each other in the hallway.

"Oh Mikayla, hi." Brady said a bit awkward, not knowing what to say. "Oh, here you are! I have been looking for you. Can we talk, please?" Mikayla asked. "Yeah sure." Brady replied.

"Okay, listen I really didn't mean to hurt you. It's just … I … I didn't expect you to say what you did. You caught me off guard and to be truly honest I don't know if I'm ready to reply on what you said at this moment." Mikayla explained.

"I totally get it. I mean for you we have been only dating 2 weeks, but in my mind we have been dating for 2 years already. (Brady and Mikayla both smiled, thinking back on how Brady has fell instantly for Mikayla from the first moment they met) That's why it was so easy for me to say it, but I get it if you are not ready yet. I will give you time and if you are ready you can respond on what I said, even if it is not going to be a good response." Brady said.

Mikayla then smiled and said, "I have the best boyfriend ever!" "Well I can't argue with that, because that is so true!" Brady said with a smirk on his face. Mikayla then laughed and kissed him.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. **


	24. THE ONE WITH THE REPLACEMENT

Let's pick up where we left things.

The next morning…

Boomer and Brady were still sleeping in their room when Mikayla entered. "Awwww, doesn't he look just adorable!" Mikayla thought when she saw Brady asleep in his bed. She then went over to the door leading to the balcony and opened it and said, "Time to wake up, my Kings!"

Boomer groaned and then said, "Brady, tell your girlfriend to go back to sleep. It's way too early to be awake already." "My girlfriend. I like the sound of that." Brady said and jumped out of bed. He then walked over to Mikayla and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mikayla smiled and then said, "The two of you have to appoint a replacement for Jesse today. Remember he and Peyton left yesterday." "Another thing I like hearing. Jesse leaving." Brady said.

"Do we have to?" Boomer moaned and rolled over so he didn't face the radiant sun anymore. "Yes definitely! We don't want them to appoint another Jesse." Brady said. "Okay, okay, I get the point." Boomer said and slowly got to his feet.

A few minutes later…

Boomer, Brady and Mikayla entered the throne room where Rebecca and Mason were waiting for them next to a table.

Boomer smiled when he saw his girlfriend and she went over and kissed him good morning. "Ah good morning my Kings, please sit over here so we can begin the interviews." Mason said.

"Hi Mikayla, why don't we go to the village while they are busy with this?" Rebecca asked. "I don't know. I am the head guard and all. I think I should be here." Mikayla replied. "Oh no, that's fine. You can go with her. We will manage without you." Brady said. "Are you sure?" Mikayla asked a bit sceptical. "Yes, go have fun." Brady said and kissed his girlfriend. He and Boomer then went and sat at the table and Mikayla and Rebecca went to the village.

The first candidate was a very handsome, muscular teenager and the moment he sat his feet in the room Brady shouted, "Next!" Mason and Boomer just frowned.

The second candidate then entered. He was also muscular, but not as handsome as the first one. He sat down at the table and after everyone introduced themselves, Brady asked the first question, "Are you currently in a serious relationship?" "No, not at the…" "Next!" Brady interrupted him.

"I suddenly understand why you were okay with Mikayla going to the village." Boomer said.

After a while the last candidate left the room, disappointed. "Brady, I can't believe you! You said no to every candidate." Boomer said, irritated. "Yeah well, I want somebody I can trust to be our new guard." Brady explained.

"Trust with the job or trust with Mikayla?" Boomer asked with a raised eyebrow. "The job, of course. I would never mix work with pleasure." Brady said, innocently. "Oh yeah and what does the guy's relationship status got to do with the job then?" Boomer asked. "It has everything to do with the job. It determents how dedicated and trustworthy the guard would be." Brady tried to explain. "Yeah right." Boomer said, not convinced.

"Well, whatever your reasons were my King, you still have to appoint someone today." Mason said. "We know, but who? It has to be someone we can trust." Brady said.

They all thought for a while until Mason suddenly suggested, "How about that friend of yours, King Brady?" "What friend?" Brady asked confused. "That one who helped you last time to save Mikayla from the Tarantulas." Mason explained.

"Mason, that's a brilliant idea! Ethan is the one person I would be able to always trust with Mikayla." Brady said. "I knew it! It was all about Mikayla!" Boomer yelled. "Stop being a know-it-all, Boomer! Of course it was all about her!" Brady said. Boomer then just sticks his tongue out at Brady and Mason then asked, "So the new guard is going to be Ethan then?"

"Definitely. I'll go and talk to him right now." Brady said and left the room.

Brady then went to the restaurant where Ethan worked. He smiled before entering the restaurant, thinking back to his first unofficial date with Mikayla. While he was busy daydreaming Ethan suddenly exited the restaurant and said, "Brady, my man! (they did their handshake) What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course." Brady said. "Oh, I thought you were too good for me these days with that smoking hot girlfriend of yours." Ethan said jokingly. Brady just laughed and then said, "But listen I have to ask you a favour."

"I knew it! Why else would you just suddenly appear out of nowhere?" Ethan still joked. "How would you like to work for the best kings on the island?" Brady asked. "Oh please, you two are the only kings on the island." Ethan joked.

Brady laughed and then said, "But seriously, how would you like to be one of our guards?" "Seriously?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, seriously. Remember I told you Jesse left." Brady explained. "Yeah man of course I would like to be a guard! It must be better than carrying plates around." Ethan replied.

"This is going to be awesome! I'll go tell Boomer the good news! See you later man!" Brady said and returned home.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review.**


	25. THE ONE WITH THE FIRST DAY

**Author's Note: Sorry for the big delay on updating the story, but I am currently busy with exams so don't have much time to update, but I finally got some time so here is the new chapter. It is not a very long chapter, but…**

…Let's pick up where we left things.

Today is Ethan's first day working for the kings at the castle. He stood in front of the castle, smiling before entering the castle. Brady was sitting in the throne room when Ethan entered.

"Good morning my King." Ethan said bowing with a smirk on his face. Brady laughed and said, "Good morning goofball." Ethan smiled and then asked, "So, what do I do first?"

Just then Mikayla entered and said, "Morning Ethan." "Hi Mikayla. Good to see you again." Ethan said. "So you can come with me and I'll show you around." Mikayla said. "Okay then. See you later, Brady." Ethan said and he and Mikayla walked away.

A few minutes later…

Mikayla just finished showing Ethan around and so they went to the armoury so he could get his weaponry. He put on his armour and took his weapons and put it in place.

"Thanks Mikayla." Ethan said and smiled. "My pleasure. Oh and before I forget, here is your schedule. Your first guarding session starts over half an hour, but if it is alright with you you can clock in right now. Then I can show you the routes which you will patrol every day." "Sounds good." Ethan said.

Mikayla was showing Ethan his routes and they just reached the most dangerous zone of his patrol so she said, "Okay this is the borderline between the light side and the dark side. It is usually crawling of Tarantulas so you have to patrol this part very thoroughly."

"Will do…" Ethan said, but he got interrupted by a suddenly movement right next to Mikayla. Mikayla didn't seem to notice the movement and looked confused at the sudden interruption.

Suddenly a Tarantula jumped out of the bushes with his machete directly pointed at Mikayla's chest, but it only made contact with Ethan's machete. Mikayla's eyes widened with shock at how nearly her life almost came to a tragic end. Ethan instantly went into combat mode and attacked the Tarantula. In mere seconds Ethan defeated the Tarantula.

"Whoa, that was a close one. Thank you, Ethan, you saved my life." Mikayla said, still shocked. "No problem." Ethan said, smiling. "I can't believe I didn't see him coming." Mikayla said, looking at the unconscious Tarantula. She wasn't use to someone reacting quicker than her.

"It's not your fault you didn't see him. He was a bit behind your back before he jumped." Ethan said. "Yeah, I guess so. We should probably take him back to the castle before he regains consciousness." Mikayla said, looking at the Tarantula again.

A few minutes later…

Mikayla and Ethan entered the castle. Ethan carried the Tarantula. Brady was still sitting in the throne room.

"You're back … and you already caught a Tarantula on your first day! Way to go, bro!" Brady said and did their special handshake. "Yeah, and he save my life doing it." Mikayla said. "What? What happened?" Brady asked, concerned. "I was explaining something for Ethan when suddenly a Tarantula jumped out from behind the bushes, his machete pointed at my chest. Luckily Ethan saw him coming and stopped and attacked him." Mikayla explained.

Brady went over to Mikayla and hugged her and whispered to her, "I'm so glad you are okay." Brady released her from the hug and then went over to Ethan and said, "Thank you, Ethan. I don't know what I would have done without her. I owe you."

"Like I told Mikayla it really was nothing. I mean that's why you appointed me, right." Ethan said and smiled. Brady returned his smile and said, "See Mikayla, I told you he was a keeper, didn't I?" "Yes, yes you did." Mikayla said, smiling.

Suddenly they heard the Tarantula groaning and he started moving. "Well, I'll take him to the dungeon and leave you two lovebirds alone." Ethan said and winked at Brady.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review.**


	26. The One With The Three Words

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews! I really do appreciate it! This chapter are going to be written a bit different from my previous chapter, because it is a very special sort of chapter. It is a bit of a 'bonus' chapter if I can call it that! **_***Hint* I got this idea from one of my favourite series. I watched this specific episode yesterday. Can you guess what it is?**_

Let's pick up where we left things.

Remember when Brady told Mikayla that he loved her. That didn't exactly worked out so great for him, did it? The reason for that is that normally it takes a person longer to say 'I love you'. Well, Mikayla went through the usual stages:

Flashbacks:

**First there is the moment where you think you think it:**

There was only one thing that Mikayla was absolutely terrified of on the island and that was the Kinkowian spotted frog. Ironically it was the only thing Brady wasn't afraid of.

One beautiful moonlight evening Mikayla and Brady went for a moonlight picnic in the woods. They found the perfect spot in a clearing and Brady set up the picnic. They both then got seated on the picnic blanket. Mikayla was about to open the basket when, suddenly, she heard a quack right next to her. She turned slowly and when she saw the frog she gave a loud, nervous scream: "FROG! FROG!"

Brady quickly jumped up and went over to Mikayla's side and asked, "Where?" Mikayla pointed at the frog and said, "Right there."

Brady took a napkin out of the basket and picked up the frog and threw him into the woods. He then returned to Mikayla and said, "I threw him into the woods." Mikayla smiled with relief and gave Brady a kiss.

As she kissed Brady she thought by herself, "Can it be? No, surely it can't."

**There is the moment you think you know it:**

One day Mikayla had a terrible fever. She was lying in her bed when Brady entered with a cup of chicken noodles soup (her favourite).

He handed the soup to her and then went in for a kiss, but before he could kiss her, she stopped him and said, "Oh no, you don't want to kiss me. You will get sick."

Brady smiled and then said, "It will be worth it!" He then kissed her anyway. Mikayla smiled.

The next morning Mikayla was feeling a lot better, but Brady then was sick. He was lying in his bed when Mikayla entered. He saw the 'I told you so' look on Mikayla's face and he knew she was referring to the kiss so he said, "It was totally worth it!"

Mikayla smiled and thought by herself, "Aww, that was so sweet. Maybe… I mean I totally do, don't I?"

**There is the moment you know you know it, but you can't yet say it:**

One night Mikayla and Brady were both lying in their beds in their separate rooms. They couldn't be with each other, because it was already late and Mason was patrolling the castle so they talked to each other on the phone.

They have been talking a very long time and Brady was starting to get tired so he said, "Alright, it's beginning to be that time. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

On the other side of the castle, Mikayla's face dropped. She didn't want to hang up already, but she knew it was late so she said, "Night."

"Good night." Brady replied. Brady was about to hang up the phone when he suddenly heard Mikayla said, "Wait, Brady." "Yeah?" Brady asked, surprised.

There was a silence as Mikayla thought by herself, "I definitely do, but how can I say it? No, I simply can't…"

So she just said, "Good night." And then she quickly hung up the phone. "Oh man I suck! Why can't I say it?" Mikayla said, kicking herself mentally in the butt over and over again.

**And then there is the moment when you know you know it and you can't keep it in any longer:**

It was the evening right after the phone call. Brady's favourite band was going to play for this night only and then they would leave the island right after the show for their next performance in Los Angeles. Brady has bought two tickets for the concert, one for him and one for Mikayla.

He was waiting for Mikayla in the throne room so that they could go for the concert. She came down the stairs, in her guard's uniform.

"Little underdressed, don't you think?" Brady joked. Mikayla gave a faint smile and said disappointed, "One of the guards didn't show up for their patrol. It is one of the most important patrols. It is too short notice to go get another guard so I would have to go."

"Oh man, isn't there anyone else that could go? I am the King so I can order someone to go." Brady said. "No, everyone that is close by already have important things to do." Mikayla explained.

"Well, in that cause I'm not going either." Brady said. "No, you should go. Ask Boomer or someone to go with you. It is your favourite band!" Mikayla protested. "No way! It wouldn't be the same! I'm going with you on your patrol." Brady said and handed the tickets to a couple walking by. They thanked him and ran away, ecstatic.

"Really, you'd do that?" Mikayla asked, surprised and touched at the same time. "Of course." Brady said and kissed her.

Mikayla then knew it for certain and just couldn't keep it in anymore, so she said, "Brady…" "Yeah?" Brady replied. She got very nervous and finally words came out of her mouth, "I… Ilovbleu."

Brady frowned and replied, "What?"

Mikayla was so embarrassed. She didn't know what to do next so she just mumbled an excuse and they went off on her patrol.

**Back in the present:**

It is the day after Mikayla and Brady went on her patrol.

Mikayla is telling her friend, Rebecca, what had happened to her the previous night. "Ilovbleu?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"Ilovbleu!" Mikayla said. "So, instead of telling Brady you love him you said to him 'Ilovbleu'?" Rebecca asked. "I totally choked!" Mikayla said.

"I just don't get it! Why can't you tell Brady you love him?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"Ah, come on, this is a big deal for me! I have never said this to a guy before." Mikayla said. "Oh, now I understand. The first time is always the hardest." Rebecca explained.

Just then Boomer and Brady entered. They both kissed their girlfriends and Brady then said, "Oh, Mikayla before I forgot I got you your favourite chocolate." He handed the chocolate to her and she smiled.

"Aww, you lucky girl you! Don't you just love Brady?" Boomer said without thinking about the effects his words will have on the people standing in front of him.

Both Rebecca and Mikayla's eyes went wide with shock when they heard what Boomer said. Brady saw the shocked look on Mikayla's eyes and she then stumbled, "I… uhm… I…"

Brady then pulled Mikayla away from them so that they could have a private conversation.

"Brady, please just let me explain." Mikayla said. "You don't have to explain. You don't have to say it. It's fine." Brady replied.

"It's not like I don't want to say it. I just want to be careful. I don't want to rush things. If I say it now it will complicate things and change everything and I know people say change is good, but…" Mikayla stumbled on.

"Mikayla, Mikayla, stop! It's no big deal! You don't have to say it!" Brady said. "It is just a big thing to say it to someone and I don't want to say it too soon." Mikayla said.

"What? You mean like I did?" Brady asked, a bit angry. "No, I didn't… yeah like you did." Mikayla said.

"You know what? I take mine back!" Brady said, upset. "What?" Mikayla asked, upset. "I take my 'I love you' back!" Brady said, angry. "You can't take your 'I love you' back." Mikayla said, upset.

"Well, I just did!" Brady said, angry and walked away.

A few minutes later…

Brady walked into a very furious-looking Mason inside the castle.

"My King, have you seen Mikayla? She didn't show up for her training session with me." Mason said.

Brady knew Mikayla probably forgot with everything that was going on between them, so he said, "Oh sorry, Mason, that's my fault. I asked her to go with me for a walk on the beach and didn't see to it that she would be on time for your training."

Mason was furious and he started shouting at Brady when Mikayla showed up. "What's going on?" Mikayla asked, confused.

Mason told her what Brady told him and she was shocked. Mason then left the two of them alone. Soon after Mason left, Brady also turned around and walked away, still mad at Mikayla.

"Brady, wait!" Mikayla said and ran after him.

He then stopped and turned around. She then stood next to him. "I can't believe you did that for me!" Mikayla said. Brady just shrugged and said, "It was nothing."

"It didn't mean nothing to me." Mikayla said and gave Brady a hug. Still in his embrace, she whispered in his ear, "I love you." She then sighed with relief and said, "I said it!"

She released him from the hug and took his hands in hers and said, "It feels right. I love you."

"I'm gay." Brady joked. Mikayla smiled and jokingly punished him on the arm. Brady smiled and said, "I love you too." Then they kissed.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review! P.S. I didn't have time to check for any grammar mistakes so I apologize if there were any.**


	27. THE ONE WITH THE MYSTERY

**Author's Note: I just want to again thank you for all the reviews. A review always makes a writer feel that there are some people out there reading and appreciating your work, so please keep it up and let me know what you guys think of my story whether it is compliments or constructive criticism. **

Let's pick up where we left things.

One week later…

Mikayla and Brady just returned from a romantic stroll on the beach. They walked hand in hand into the castle. Three guards were standing guard in the throne room.

"Well, that was nice!" Brady said with a lovesick smile on his face. "Yes, yes it was." Mikayla said returning his smile. Brady was about to go in for a kiss when he got interrupted by a suddenly movement in the shadows.

Suddenly five dark figures jumped out of the shadows. They all were wearing black clothes and black ninja-like masks. They attacked the three guards. Their movements were swift and their techniques were exceptionally good.

Mikayla didn't have her machete with her (Brady forbidden her from bringing one on dates) so she had to run over to one of lights to get one of the weapons, secretly hidden there. Brady followed her, also wanting to get a weapon.

But when they returned the masked figures were nowhere in sight. The guards also disappeared. Mikayla and Brady couldn't believe their eyes.

Just then Ethan returned from his guarding session. He saw the confused looks on their faces and asked, "Hi, what's going on?"

Mikayla then snapped back to reality and then said, "The guards must have started overwhelming them and then they ran so the guards followed them. We have to go help them. Brady, go get my dad and tell him what happened. Ethan, go get more guards and send search parties out. They should look for black dressed, ninja-looking people. I will go searching right away." She then ran off in the way she thought the ninjas would have gone.

Brady then went looking for Mason. Ethan rounded some guards together and gave Mikayla's orders to them. The search parties consisted of three guards each. Five search parties then also went searching for the ninjas.

Meanwhile Brady found Mason in the armoury. He explained to Mason what had happened. Mason instantly grabbed a machete from one of the shelves and said, "I am going to help search for these ninjas. You stay here, my King."

"No way, I'm going with you." Brady said. These words made Mason stopped in his tracks. "I will not allow that. I am not going to risk your life by taking you with me."

"Ah, come on Mason, I have been training with you for a while now. I think I can handle myself in the face of danger." Brady complained. "Maybe another time, my King, we don't know how dangerous these ninjas may be." Mason said and Brady knew it wouldn't help complaining any further. Mason made up his mind. So Mason then went searching for the ninjas and Brady went to the throne room, waiting for their return.

A few hours later…

Brady was still sitting in the throne when the first search party returned. He jumped out of his seat when he saw them entered, but to his dismay they didn't find anything.

After a while the second, as well as the third parties returned, but also without any success. Ethan was also under one of these parties. "Hi bro, you didn't perhaps saw Mikayla on your way back?" Brady asked.

"No sorry, bro." Ethan replied in a tired voice. Just then Mason entered. He also didn't find anything suspicious. It was getting late and still there was no sign of Mikayla and the other two parties. Ethan was extremely tired from the day's work and went to his room. Brady and Mason waited in the throne room for Mikayla and the parties' return. Their faces grew more and more worried as the minutes ticked on.

"I can't take this waiting anymore! We have to do something! We have to go look for them." Brady said. "I know you are worried, my King. I am also, but we can't leave. They may have found something and that's why they are taking so long. If we leave now something may happen to us." Mason explained.

"I don't care! I just…" Brady said, but got interrupted by someone entering the castle. To their relief the person was Mikayla. Brady instantly jumped up and ran to her. He gave her a hug and said, "Mikayla, I was so worried. Thank goodness, you are alright!" Brady said, relieved. Mason also smiled at the sight of his daughter.

"What happened, babygirl? Do you know where the rest of the guards are?" Mason asked.

Mikayla's face was concerned and a bit terrified when she said, "Yes. I was busy searching for the ninjas when I heard voices close by. I decided to go inspect and when I looked through the bushes, I saw five of our guards lying on the floor, defeated by the ninjas. They were busy attacking the last guard. I have never seen such good attacking skills by anyone of our enemies, not even the Tarantulas. In mere seconds the last guard was also defeated. It killed me that I couldn't help him, but I couldn't take them on my own."

"You were right not to jump in. It wouldn't have helped. You did the right thing to come warn us. Now go to bed. After the things that happened today, you need a good night's rest. We will talk about this new threat in the morning." Mason said.

They all then went to their rooms.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review.**


	28. THE ONE WITH THE PLAN

**In loving memory of my "brother-in-law" and his brother.**

**B. Meintjies**

**23 January 1992 – 6 October 2012**

**F. Meintjies**

**22 May 1989 – 6 October 2012**

Let's pick up where we left things.

That same night, 3 am…

Brady couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the castle when he bumped into Mason.

"Can't sleep, my King?" Mason asked. "Yeah, you too, Mason?" Brady asked. "Oh no, I am just patrolling the castle, making sure everything is alright. I thought you may have some trouble falling asleep so I got a sleeping potion at the shaman earlier. Here you go, my King."

Brady then took the potion and looked a bit sceptical when he asked, "You're sure this is safe for me to drink this stuff. It looks kind of gross."

Mason just smiled and then replied, "Completely safe, I promise. It will only make you sleep like a rock." "Okay, then if you say so." Brady said, still a bit unsure, but he drank it anyway.

"You should probably go lie down now, my King. I don't want you passing out on me right here. Come on, I'll escort you to your room." Mason said.

In the kings' room Brady got into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion and Mason resumed his patrol around the castle.

The following morning…

Mason, Lanny and Mikayla were in the throne room, waiting for the kings when Boomer entered, shouting, "MASON! MIKAYLA! HELP!"

Mikayla and Mason quickly ran to his side (Lanny just rolled his eyes) and Mason asked, "What's wrong, my King?" "There is something wrong with Brady! You have to go get the shaman! He doesn't want to wake up!" Boomer explained.

"Oh, you can relax, my King. It is just the potion I gave him last night so he can fall asleep. He will wake up as soon as the potion is out of his system. It may take a while though. The shaman told me it depends on how tired a person is." Mason explained.

"Oh, why did he need a potion to sleep? Did he have nightmare or something?" Boomer asked, confused.

Then Mason and Mikayla explained everything to Boomer about what happened the previous day.

"Wow, I am never ever going to sleep early again! I missed all the action!" Boomer said a bit sour.

"Yes, well, since we can't wake Brady up and we don't know how long it is going to take for him to wake up himself we should just decide what to do our self about this ninja-problem and then tell him afterwards what our plan is." Mason said.

"Okay, then I don't know about you guys, but I got nothing!" Boomer said. Everybody thought for a moment and then Lanny broke the silence by saying, "I think these ninjas are after the kings so why don't we just kill them and make me king."

Mason and Mikayla gave him a look so he just said, "Just kidding!"

"I think I might have a plan, but we can't tell anyone, not even the guards." Boomer said with a smile.

A few minutes later…

All the guards, Mason, Mikayla and Boomer were standing in the throne room.

"Okay, 10 guards will have to stay here to protect the castle. The rest of us should all go search for these ninjas, but so they won't outnumber us again we should go in one big group. I will also go with you guys. So, let's go then." Boomer said.

They then departed with Lanny following a few steps behind, ready to cause any trouble.

In the forest Mason heard a sound so he instructed all the guards to hide. Unfortunately, Boomer was not with them when he instructed this, because he needed to use the bathroom. Boomer could not find the guards then, so he got lost.

The guards soon realized that Boomer must have gotten lost and started searching for him. After a while Mason found a trail and they all followed it.

Meanwhile, Boomer was standing in an opening in the forest, but there was something wrong with him … there was a dark red stain on his shirt.

"Ouch! Come back you bloody ninja! How dare you stab the king of Kinkow and then just run away!" Boomer shouted in pain.

After a while 4 ninjas came into the opening, shocked.

"Ah, here you guys are. I … I ho… pe you kn…ow how m…much trouble y…ou cau…sed!" Boomer said and then he fell to the floor.

One of the ninjas then ran forward to feel Boomer's pulse and then said, "Nothing. He's dead!" All of the ninjas then started panicking and started accusing each other of killing the king.

"What the hell is going on here?" another ninja asked when he came into the opening and saw all of them arguing. All of ninjas went silence from the moment they heard his voice.

"My great leader, please do not be mad, but one of us killed one of the kings." one ninja explained and stepped out of the way so that the leader could see Boomer.

"Idiots! I told you to stay away from the kings! Which one of you did this?" the leader asked. Nobody answered so he said, "You better tell me now or I swear…"

But he got interrupted by two castle guards, grapping him by the arm. The rest of the guards attacked the ninjas. Mason and Mikayla both dropped a ninja while the other guards still battled with theirs. The ninjas were totally got off guard with the attack since they were distracted by Boomer's death so the guards easily dropped all the ninjas.

Lanny was hiding behind a bush when he saw Boomer lying on the ground lifeless so he quickly ran back to the castle with a devious smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the castle Brady has finally wake up from his deep sleep. He wandered around the castle, looking for any sign of life when Lanny bursted into the castle.

"Brady! Brady, where are you?" Lanny shouted in a panicked voice.

"Lanny, what's wrong?" Brady asked concerned.

"It… It's Boomer! He's dead! They…" Lanny said, but got interrupted by Brady, "Wait, what? Boomer is dead?"

"Yes." Lanny replied. "No, no, no! It can't be true! Can't be…" Brady stumbled upset. "It is! The ninjas killed him! You got to get out of here as soon as possible!" Lanny said.

"Are you sure he is dead?" Brady asked still not believing it. "Yes, now you have to listen to me. I will prepare an air balloon for you and have to go back home where it is safe, because you will be next."

"No, I am not leaving! I can't leave everybody here to fend for themselves. I am the king. And I can't leave Mikayla here. I love her! I also owe it to my b… brother to sort these ninjas out!" Brady said angry and sad.

"Mason and Mikayla already know that you are going to leave. They ordered me to get you out of here, because you are in danger! They can fend for themselves. They are trained professionals. They know what they are doing. And Boomer would want you to leave if that meant saving your life. And what will the people do without you if you stay here and get killed. We will go get you when this problem is sorted out. I promise! And it won't be long we almost had them today! Now, please Brady you have to go! Do it for Mikayla, Boomer and your people!" Lanny explained.

"Okay then if you put it that way, but you have to promise that you will come get me if things get worse or better." Brady said.

"I promise." Lanny said with a devious smile.

"I'm just going to write a note to Mikayla, you go prepare the balloon." Brady said.

Brady then went to his room and Lanny whispered, "It will be my pleasure."

A few minutes later…

Brady got into the balloon and after a while he flew off and away from the island with a depressing look on his face. Lanny waved him off and when Brady was out of sight he started dancing and Brady started crying…

**P.S. I did not check for grammar or any other mistakes in this chapter since I did not have the time so I apologize for that.**

**Author's Note: As you guys can see by the start of this chapter the last couple of days were very hard for my family and I. We lost two persons very close to our hearts in a car accident. That is why I haven't write in a very long time and I don't know if I am going to continue writing anymore unless that is what you guys want. So if you want me to continue please review and tell me so otherwise I am going to stop if no one is reading anymore, because then I see no reason to continue. So please let me know!**


	29. THE ONE WITH THE 'MISUNDERSTANDING'

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you guys who reviewed and sympathized with my and my family's losses. I really appreciate it! **

**Now I am not a big fan of Pair of Kings season 3, because I am a huge BraKayla fan and as you all know Brady is no longer in the story so that also means no BraKayla! ****. So this is kind of my season 3, only Brady is still in mine.**

Let's pick up where we left things.

Still in the forest:

Mikayla and the guards were walking in front of all the ninjas who were tied together. Mason walked at the back, carrying Boomer. They soon arrived at the castle where Lanny sat in the throne, wearing a crown.

Mikayla frowned at this sight and then asked, "Lanny, what are you doing?"

"Why, didn't you hear, I'm the king now." Lanny said with a smile.

Mason put Boomer on the couch and then asked, "What do you mean you are the king now?" "Well, since Boomer is died (he pretended to wipe away a tear) and Brady's gone I would have to step up as the rightful king of Kinkow."

"Wait, but Boomer's not…" Mason started to explain, but got interrupted by a groan coming from the couch.

All of the guards gasped and Lanny's mouth fell wide open when they saw Boomer getting up from the couch. "It's a G… GHOST!" Lanny yelled and yanked the crown off of his head. "Here you go, cousin. Don't be mad! You know that no one can ever replace you." He held out the crown to Boomer.

"Lanny, what are you blabbing about? You know ghosts can't touch stuff." Boomer said, upset by his cousin's lack of supernatural-knowledge.

"What you mean to say my King is that ghosts do not exist and that you are actually alive!" Mason said. "Oh yeah, that too…" Boomer said.

"You are alive? But how? It's impossible! I saw your corpse lying on the ground." Lanny asked, totally confused.

"Oh, that was all just part of my incredibly brilliant plan!" Boomer said with a wide grin on his face. "Wait, you had a plan … and it actually worked?" Lanny asked with a frown.

"Of course it worked!" Boomer said a bit offended. "So what was this brilliant plan? Please enlighten me." Lanny said grumpy.

"Well it all started when you suggested to kill us, which was obviously a joke cause you absolutely adore us…" "Yeah, what would I ever do without you?" Lanny asked sarcastically and then whispered, "Finally be king of this island … what a bummer!"

"Okay, okay I get it you love us, now let me finish. Well that made me think that you were wrong and that the ninjas did not actually want to kill us, because they could have done that the first night they attacked the castle, but they were too scared of what may happen if they did. The guards and the islanders would probably want to avenge our death so they first wanted to thin out the guards a bit before killing us. So that gave me the idea to distract them by faking my death and then the guards could move in on them and totally overpower them, because they were distracted and got off guard … and it worked! See, here they are, the scumbags!" Boomer explained.

"Wait … wait … WAIT! I gave you the idea that saved your life?" Lanny asked. "Yeah I guess you could say that." Boomer replied. Lanny then turned around and walked away from them, hitting his head repeatedly and saying, "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"I'm just happy the potion I got from the shaman didn't really kill you, my King." Mason said. "Yeah, me too. I don't always trust him." Mikayla said. "Anyway, I'll go chain these ninjas in the dungeon." Mason said and he and few of the guards walked off with the ninjas. "Yeah, and I'm going to go check on Brady. See if he is awake already." Mikayla said and also walked off.

Boomer just went and sat on the throne with a huge smug-looking face.

A few minutes later…

Mikayla came running into the throne room, shouting "Brady's gone!" Boomer jumped up and said, "What?" Mason then also came running in and asked, "What's going on? I heard yelling."

"Brady's gone!" Mikayla said. "Wait, what do you mean his gone? Gone where?" Mason asked confused and worried.

"He wrote me this letter…" Mikayla started to explain, but then Boomer grabbed the letter from her. "Hey, that's private, you know!" Mikayla said. "No time to be all 'private'." Boomer said while Mikayla looked unimpressed.

Boomer then started reading:

_Dearest Mikayla_

_Before I start I just want you to know that I love you. _(Mason rolled his eyes)

_I know and understand why you guys want me to leave since my life is in danger here. They have already gotten my brother _(there was a wet mark and the word was a bit smudged) _and they will be after me next. It is a bit against my will to leave you guys with this huge mess and I would have rather stayed and fight and that is why I ask you if things get worse you must come get me immediately! Stay strong and remember I love you. Don't you dare leave me as well!_

_P.S. I apologise for any grammar mistakes. You know I suck at spelling!_

_Love Brady_

"Poor Brady, he must have heard about Boomer's death somehow." Mikayla said. "Yeah, he sounds crushed!" Boomer said. "What I want to know is where he heard about Boomer's death and where did he get it from that we wanted he to leave?" Mason asked sceptical.

"Wait a minute, Lanny said something about Brady being gone early…" Mikayla said. They all then turned around and ran off, shouting, "LANNY!"

They found him in his room, talking with Yamakoshi.

"Lanny, what the hell did you tell Brady?!" Mikayla asked, furious. She took Lanny by his shirt and lifted him up against the wall.

"Put me down!" Lanny shouted. Mikayla just lifted him higher up and said, "First tell me what you did." "Wow, ease up a bit there, Mikayla. I'm sure Lanny meant no harm." Boomer said. Mikayla rolled her eyes and put Lanny back onto the ground.

"Now, talk!" Mason said. "After I saw Boomer lying dead on the ground, or so I thought, I ran back to the castle and told Brady that he should return to Chicago, because I was concerned of his safety here on the island." Lanny lied.

"That was really sweet of you, couz. But you really shouldn't have done that!" Boomer said.

"Whatever, can you guys leave now!" Lanny said irritated.

They all then left his room.

**That's all for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!**

**P.S. this is very important that you guys react on this. Since this is going to be my season 3 do you guys want me to bring Boz into my story? And if you do should I make up my own story about Boz or can you guys just all accept that everything happen just like in the show and I can just reference to some things that happened in season 3? So please review me and let me know what you want. The decision that most of you guys want, I will do.**


	30. THE ONE WITH BRADY'S ARRIVAL IN CHICAGO

**Author's Note: I apologize that I haven't update for a very long time, but I promise that was the last time. I will update a lot quicker from now on. In the last chapter I asked if you guys want me to bring Boz into my story and most of you, if not all of you, said that I should not. To be honest I'm kind of glad you guys don't want me to seeing as I don't know his character as well as needed, because I'm not a big fan of season 3. Now I want to thank all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it! Every review makes me smile and feel extremely special so please, PLEASE keep on reviewing. And all you silent readers out there don't be shy! Start sending in those reviews even if it's some advice or constructive criticism. Oh and also I think this chapter is the first one where I use a flashback so please review and tell me how it was.**

Let's pick up where we left things.

_**DAY ONE:**_

At a field in Chicago:

Brady just landed his air balloon in an opening in a little field just across Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill's house.

_*flashback*_

"_Hands op!" a small 5 year old boy with a play gun yelled._

"_Hahaha, Boomer you sound funny! It's 'up' not 'op'!" another boy replied._

"_Sssstop making fon of me! I'm gonna tell Aunt Nancy!" Boomer said._

"_Whoa Bro, say it, don't spray it!" Brady said and started laughing uncontrollably._

"_It'ssss not my foult my teeth foll out!" Boomer said and then yelled, "Sssstop laughing!" He then started chasing Brady around until suddenly they heard someone calling their names._

_They both froze instantly and simultaneously said, "Oh no!"_

_Aunt Nancy then entered the opening and said, "Boys, haven't I told you a million times you are not allowed to play here unless I come with you."_

"_Yeah." They both replied, looking at their shoes, ashamed. _

"_Then why don't you listen? It is extremely dangerous, you know!" Aunt Nancy scolded._

"_Sowwy Aunt Nancy!" they both said._

_Aunt Nancy then just sighed and said, "Oh, it's impossible to stay mad at you two cuties! Just don't tell Uncle Bill I let you off the hook again, okay?"_

_They both then smiled and ran over to her and gave her a bear hug and said, "Thank you, Aunt Nancy! We luff you!"_

"_Aw, and I love you! Now, let's go back home before Uncle Bill finds out we're missing." _

_They then all went back home._

_*flashback over*_

Brady smiled as he thought of this and how many times he and Boomer got in trouble for playing in this opening until, finally, they were old enough to come here on their own. They use to have all kinds of fun in this little opening, playing crooks-and-cops, hide-and-seek, soccer (which they sucked at, of course), knights and even pretending they were kings of the little opening (ironic, isn't it?!).

But his face then grew sad as he realised that he will never have so much fun again with his brother in this opening, because his brother is dead. His knees then gave out under him and he just broke down crying.

When he finally stopped crying he did not have the courage to go face his aunt and uncle yet so he went for a walk.

He walked until he reached a building on the corner of the street, not so far away from his Chicago home. He suddenly remembered what this building was used for. It was a sort of a fight school, almost like the one in Kinkow. He and Boomer wanted to join once, because they were tired of getting bullied, but they never did.

Brady did not know why, but he suddenly had the urge to enter the building so he did.

There was a counter with a guy standing behind it as soon as he entered. He was very muscular and handsome. He had short, spiky, brown hair with green eyes. He looked very irritated.

Brady stood at the door for a second and then he suddenly knew why he wanted to enter the building. If he could train here, he would be able to defend himself and then he can return to Kinkow and help defend his island as well.

"Hi, I'm Brady." Brady said, but when the guy just gave him an irritated look, he said, "I would like to join this fighting school."

The guy examined Brady and then made a disgusted sound and said, "We're full. By the way we don't need any nerds here, trying to learn some survival skills."

Brady's face turned furious and it looked like he was about to jump the guy when he got interrupted by a husky voice.

"Now Shawn, I'm sure we can find a spot for him somehow. Good morning. My name is Sensei Jacob."

"Good morning, Sensei. I'm Brady Parker."

"Sensei, you can't be seriously thinking about allowing him to…" Shawn started complaining, but the Sensei silenced him by putting up his hand.

"So you would like to join my school?" Sensei asked. "Very much." Brady replied. "And why is that?" Sensei asked. "I have my reasons." Brady replied.

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning, six o'clock." Sensei said.

Brady just nodded and then left the building.

"Sensei, why would you allow that geek to join our school? I deal with loads of geeks at my high school already. In any case, there is no way he will cope with your training! If you want a new challenge try training a monkey. I'm sure it will be easier." Shawn said, frustrated.

The Sensei smiled and said, "I have a feeling about that one. I see a lot of potential hidden inside of him. He just does not know it yet."

"Yeah right!" Shawn said.

Meanwhile Brady got his bag from the balloon and started heading to Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill's house.

He knocked at the door and after a while he could hear footsteps that were heading his way.

Aunt Nancy opened the door.

"BRADY!" Aunt Nancy said and gave him a hug. "Hello Aunt Nancy." Brady said, trying to sound excited. He was happy to see his aunt again, but still he felt utterly depressed and angry about what had happened to his brother.

Aunt Nancy pulled away from the hug when she heard the tone of his voice. She frowned when she saw his face. He looked so depressed, but that was not all he had a bit of a dark expression on his face.

"Maybe I'm just imagining it." she thought by herself.

"So where's Uncle Bill?" Brady asked. "He is watching the some sports game." Aunt Nancy said with a faint smile on her face. "Well I better go say hi then." Brady said, again with a fake smile on his face.

He then entered the house and the TV room where Uncle Bill was watching TV.

"Brady, why if it isn't one of my favourite boys of all time!" Uncle Bill said, excited. Brady actually smiled this time, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came and he said, "Hi Uncle Bill." They then hugged.

"So where is my other favourite boy?" Uncle Bill asked. Brady's face instantly grew extremely sad and painful and he dropped his face to the floor.

"Brady, what's wrong? What happened to Boomer?" Aunt Nancy asked, nervous and anxious. When Brady said nothing Uncle Bill jumped in and said, "Talk to us, boy." "I… I don't know how… it's Boom…er. He… he is d… dead." Brady stuttered an explanation.

Aunt Nancy fell onto a couch and started crying while Uncle Bill was shocked and just asked, "But how?"

"He was killed by… by some ninjas on the island." Brady managed to explain through his thick throat. "No, no, no, it can't be!" Aunt Nancy whimpered. "I… I'm sorry." Brady said, his eyes filled with guilt and despair.

Uncle Bill walked over to Brady, teardrops falling from his face. He put his hand on Brady's shoulder and said, "It's not your fault, son." "I'm going to my room. See you guys in the morning." Brady said.

Brady then just walked away until he couldn't hear the crying anymore and then he entered his room.

"How can Uncle Bill say that it is NOT my fault? I fell asleep when I should have been there for him. When I should have been there to help him and defend him, but instead he had to cope with the problem alone." Brady thought by himself. He then laid down on his bed.

**Author's Note: It is very important that you guys respond on this since I cannot write the next chapter until you have. I decided to write some chapters about Brady in Chicago and some chapters about what had happened in Kinkow at the same time. Now you guys have to tell me if you want me to first write all the chapters of Brady and then the Kinkow chapters or should I write day one of Brady and then day one of Kinkow then day two of Brady and then day two of Kinkow and so on. I still haven't decided how many days there will be. So please guys review and tell me what you want to happen with the days. **

**To get all the reviews I have to warn you that I will not update until next week, Monday.**

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!**


	31. THE ONE WITH THE STORM

**Author's Note: I would like to thank you guys who reviewed and gave me your views on season 3. I found all the different opinions very interesting so thanks! Now as you all know I also wanted your opinion on how I should write the different days and unfortunately I cannot please everyone so I had to go for the most votes. The one with the most votes is that I should write one day of Brady (which I already did) and then one day of Kinkow and so on. Now there is another thing I want to ask you guys, but if it's too personal for you guys you don't have to respond on it. I just want to know how old my readers are so review and tell me your age, but again only if you want to.**

Let's pick up where we left things.

_**DAY ONE:**_

Back in Kinkow:

Brady just left Kinkow. Mason, Mikayla and Boomer are standing in the throne room.

"We have to go get Brady. He must be devastated!" Mikayla said. "Yeah, we have to stop him before he upsets my Uncle and Aunt and then they would want him to explain everything and then when we arrive there, we will have to explain and they would freak out. They would probably forbid us to return to the island. And I am worried about Brady. He's in no state to fly an air balloon." Boomer added.

"So let's go! There's no time to waste!" Mikayla said. "Wait…" Mason started, but got interrupted by Mikayla, "No, there's no time to wait!"

"Babygirl I know you are worried, we all are, but look at the sky. It's grey and turning black very quickly. There must be a huge storm approaching. We don't want to be in a balloon in that kind of weather." Mason said.

"Even more reason to leave now. We have to stop Brady before he gets caught in the storm." Mikayla said, anxious. "I agree." Boomer said. "He left more than an hour ago. He will be out of danger by now." Mason explained.

Lighting flashed across their heads and soon a huge bang of thunder followed.

"We have to go inside. The storm is approaching very fast." Mason said. "No, I have to go get my brother!" Boomer said, upset. "Boomer, you can't… I know how you feel, but it's too dangerous! Brady will be fine. The storm will pass and then we can go." Mikayla said.

"Okay, but as soon as the storm passes we have to leave immediately!" Boomer said, still a bit unwilling. "And we will!" Mason said.

They then turned around and all went to their rooms.

Lanny then came out behind a plant where he was hiding.

"I have to find a way to stop them from go getting Brady." Lanny said and started thinking. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit very closely to Lanny. It made his whole face black and his hair was all frizzy. "What the… I got it!' Lanny yelled.

He then ran off before another bolt could come near him.

Meanwhile Boomer was trying to sneak out of his room. He tied his and Brady's bed sheets together and hung it over the balcony reeling.

He started climbing down the rope until he slipped and fell on the ground. "Ow! Why can't I be more athletic?" Boomer squirmed. He heard footsteps approaching and stood up very slowly. "Ow, ow!"

"Boomer, are you down here?" he heard Mikayla shouting. Boomer then limped over to hide behind a pillar. "Boomer?" Mikayla shouted again and entered the plaza.

Another flash crossed the sky and there was another loud bang, but this time it wasn't the thunder. "Ow!" "Boomer?" Mikayla asked. "No, it was the thunder." Boomer said and Mikayla rolled her eyes. She then walked over to where Boomer was hiding.

Boomer tried standing up again, but it hurt too much so Mikayla had to help him up. "What did you do?" Mikayla asked, concerned. "I kind of fell off the balcony when I tried to escape." Boomer explained. "Did you try to go after Brady?" Mikayla asked. "No…" Boomer said, not very convincing.

Mikayla just shook her head and said, "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Mikayla said. They then walked to the infirmary. In the infirmary Mikayla gave Boomer some cream he could rub on his sore spots.

"Thank you, Mikayla." Boomer said. "Come on; let's get you to your room." Mikayla said. Boomer and Mikayla then went to his room where Boomer laid on his bed. He soon fell asleep.

It then started raining very hard. Lanny and the Elders came running into the throne room.

"I haven't seen a storm this bad since the kings' parents died. The island is very upset about Brady's departure." the leader of the Elders said. "No, no, I'm sure the island is very happy he left and it wants it to stay that way!" Lanny said. The Elders just frowned at Lanny and the leader then asked, "Where's King Boomer?"

"I'll go get him." Lanny said. Lanny then went to search for Boomer, but could only found Mason. "Where's Boomer?" Lanny asked, eagerly. "Why?" Mason asked, sceptic. "Uh, someone is here to see him." Lanny explained. "Who?" Mason asked, still sceptic. "No one important." Lanny lied and tried to walk around Mason, but Mason grabbed him by the arm.

"Talk troll!" Mason said, impatient. "Okay fine, it's the Elders." Lanny said, annoyed. "What? Why are they here?" Mason asked, stressed. "They must have heard of Brady leaving somehow." Lanny said.

Mason then went to the Elders.

"Good afternoon, grand Elders, how are you?" Mason asked with a huge smile on his face. "We don't have time for this, Sasquatch, where's King Boomer?" the leader asked. "Well, unfortunately, he was injured pretty badly so we took him to his room so he can rest." Mason explained.

"Okay, then we'll stay over here for the night and discuss the situation in the morning." the leader said. "Here?" Mason asked. "You want us to go out in this storm, Sasquatch?" the leader asked. "Of course not, grand Elder. Let me show you to your rooms." Mason said.

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review.**

**Author's Note: There didn't happened much in this chapter, but I promise it's all building up to something. So just keep on reading and reviewing! Next chapter will be day 2 of Brady in Chicago!**


	32. THE ONE WITH THE TRAINING

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of you that reviewed and told me either your age or your views on season 3. I really appreciate it and to all the other reviewers thank you to you too. A positive review always makes my day when I see it! So please keep on reading and reviewing!**

Let's pick up where we left things.

_**DAY TWO:**_

Back in Chicago:

After Brady told his aunt and uncle about Boomer's death, he went up to his room. There he lay on his bed and started feeling extremely sad and guilty. After struggling for a few hours, he finally fell asleep, his face wet of all the tears.

_*in Brady's dream*_

"_Hello?" Brady shouted, but the only answer he got was his own echo, "Hellooooo…" "Where am I?" Brady asked, confused. He started looking around him but he only saw trees surrounding him from every angle._

"_Can it be? Am I really back on Kinkow? But how?" Brady wondered, very confused._

"_Hello? Is anybody out there?" Brady shouted, but again only his own echo answered._

_Brady started stressing, because he was all alone in the woods and decided to go search for any other life form. He then started running, but all he saw was trees. He was lost and completely alone._

_*dream over*_

Brady woke up and he was covered in sweat, because of his nightmare.

"Why did that stupid little dream freak me out so much?" Brady thought by himself. He looked around him and then remembered that he was in his old bedroom in Chicago. "Oh yeah." Brady said, bummed and depressed, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the last couple of hours.

He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 4:30 am.

"Oh well, no use to try to fall asleep again." Brady said and jumped out of bed. He grabbed sweatpants and a black T-shirt from his bag and then tiptoed to the bathroom.

After he took a long shower and got dressed, he went back to his room to see that it was only 5 am.

He then went to the kitchen where he made some cereal. "Hmm, making my own breakfast… Weird, but not that bad." Brady thought by himself.

After he ate, he saw that it was 5:30 am so he decided to go to the fight school a little earlier than planned.

He quietly left the house and headed to the fight school. After a while he reached it and entered.

There was no one at the counter so Brady went to the training area.

The training area had a large blue mat in the middle where the fighters probably wrestled. Around the mat, there was exercising equipment like boxing bags and treadmills. There was also some blue lockers against the walls.

There was a boy on the blue mat and it looked like he was about to start training, but when he looked up and saw Brady, he jogged towards him. The boy was not scrawny, but also not very muscular. He had longish, light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, you must be the new 'geek' Shawn complained about. I'm Tyron, but everybody just calls me Ty." he said with a brilliant, white smile. "I'm Brady." Brady said and they shake hands.

"Do you also train with the Sensei?" Brady asked. "Yeah, sort of. In the beginning he trained and taught me, but I have improved a lot so now he just kind of supervises me." Ty said. Brady nodded and then Ty asked, "Are you here for your first lesson?"

"Yeah, but I'm a bit earlier." Brady explained. "You can warm up with me if you want." Ty said. "That would be great, thanks." Brady said with a wary smile. "Just follow my lead." Ty said with that same brilliant smile.

He then started jogging around the mat with a steady pace and Brady followed. They did 3 laps. Afterwards they did some stretches and after that some warming up exercises.

Brady was just getting a bit tired when finally they finished.

"Huh, not too bad for a 'geek'!" Ty said, smiling again. Brady just smiled back. The Sensei has been watching them for a while and when they finished, he walked towards them.

"Morning Brady, I see you have met Ty." Sensei said. "Morning Sensei. Yeah, got to say he is a lot friendlier than your receptionist." Brady said and Ty laughed at this. "Shawn isn't always that way. You'll have to excuse him." Sensei said. Brady just nodded and so the Sensei said, "Let's start your training. To be a great fighter, you have to have the stamina so we'll start off with some fitness exercises."

The exercises were very difficult and Brady struggled a bit, but he never gave up and kept on trying. They trained for about 5 hours with a few breaks in between.

"Well Brady, that's it for today. I have to say you did not do too badly. Same time tomorrow then." Sensei said. "Actually Sensei, I wanted to ask you if I can come back after lunch and train some more?" Brady asked. "Sure thing, I won't be able to help you though since I have other classes." Sensei said. "I can help him!" Ty said as he came over to them from the boxing bags. "Well, there you have it then." Sensei said. "That would be great, thanks Ty. See you later then, Sensei." Brady said and turned around to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Ty said and ran after Brady. Ty put his arm around Brady's shoulders and said, jokingly, "You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Brady just punched him in the stomach and Ty started laughing again.

A few hours later, after Ty and Brady's training session…

Brady was lying on his bed, he was exhausted. "Holy crap, what a day! Luckily I trained with Mason a few times before coming here otherwise I would have never made it through the day." Brady thought by himself. And as he slowly drifted off he thought about Kinkow, Mason, his deceased brother and just before he fell asleep, Mikayla…

**That's it for now! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review.**

**Author's Note: It's not Christmas yet here, but it is only a few hours away and maybe it is already Christmas in your country so I just want to say:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Review and tell me what you guys got for Christmas, but only if you want to. Also to those who don't celebrate Christmas I respect that so don't feel offended.**

**Oh and I know it sucks that Brady has to be in Chicago while everybody else is in Kinkow, but don't worry it won't be too long before he returns to the island.**


End file.
